Mai Otome Zwei, Second Dance : suite des OAVs
by CFMA Team-Nina-sama
Summary: Après les événements de WindBloom, Garderobe pensait être débarrassée des problèmes...mais ce n'est pas le cas. Une nouvelle menace plane sur l'académie et inquiète la directrice...
1. OAV 5

Voici ma fanfic qui prend directement la suite des Zwei, le format de chapitrage est un peu spécial je l'avoue. J'avoue également que je me suis un peu inspiré de la fan de superbahamut, mais je lui ai demandé la permission avant lol.

Voila elle ne sera sûrement pas aussi bien que celle de SB mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Ceci est le premier chapitre, je posterai la suite si ça vous plait, en tout cas je l'espère.

Bonne lecture.

OAV 5 : Une nouvelle menace – la bataille continue

Alors que le combat entre Yuna et les Otome de WindBloom vient de se terminer, Arika, Mai et tous les participants à cette bataille profitent d'un repos plus que mérité.

Cependant à des lieux de là, se trouve un royaume semblable à WindBloom. Il se nomme SandBloom. Chacun des deux royaumes ignore l'existence de l'autre et chacun croit qu'il est le seul à posséder la nanotechnologie des Otome.  
Dans ce royaume, les garçons comme les filles peuvent avoir des pouvoirs d'Otome. A la différence que les filles sont toujours appelées Otome, quand aux garçons, ils sont appelés Servants.

C'est aujourd'hui que le jeune Tsurugi Ayato, agé de dix huit ans, carrure moyenne, cheveux noirs, longs jusqu'à mi-dos, les yeux argentés et sa jeune sœur Chidori, quasiment identique à son frère à l'exception de sa taille et de un an de moins que son frère, vont intégrer la prestigieuse université de FERDELANCE, dirigée par une Otome respectée : Shiranui Aoko-le grenat flamboyant, qui forme les Otome et Servants qui défendront le royaume au service de leur Master, tous les deux rêvent d'entrer au service de leur reine Fujiko Shizuka.  
Ce rêve, ils le partagent avec leurs amis : Suzuru Len, Harumi Ichigo.  
D'autres élèves font leur entrée cette année également et ceux qui ont le plus d'aptitudes à devenir de bons protecteurs sont Aoyama Natsumi et Kurokami Sosuke.

Ils font tous partis de la classe granit, pour eux, une nouvelle expérience commence.

Pendant ce temps à WindBloom, Arika, depuis sa victoire sur l'entité, est devenu une Meister Otome aguerrie au comportement plus adulte, elle fait régner l'ordre ainsi que la bonne humeur dans WindBloom et chaque habitant qui la voit s'approche pour lui dire combien il l'admire et voudrait l'inviter à discuter ou toute autre chose qui sied à son statut de Meister. Alors qu'à GARDEROBE, Natsuki et Shizuru viennent d'apprendre que d'autres entités extraterrestres, différentes de la précédente, se seraient peut-être écrasées sur la planète, dans une zone, normalement, inhabitée.  
- Shizuru vous pourriez vous rendre dans cette zone voir ce qu'il en est ? Demanda la directrice.  
- Bien sur, répondit l'intéressée, mais il serait peut être plus prudent que je n'y aille pas seule.  
- Je le sais mais qui voudriez-vous qui vous accompagne, je ne peux quand même pas interrompre l'enseignement des Perle.  
- J'avais pensé à Arika, suggéra Shizuru.  
- Il nous faudrait en discuter avec elle ainsi que la reine, mais nous attendrons qu'il y ait une activité hostile de ces entités pour intervenir, en attendant, gardons cela à l'œil grâce au satellite.

Et deux années s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe, sauf peut être une GEM noire qui se mit à briller quelque part où il était impossible de la trouver, même avec le plus puissant des détecteurs.

Ayato et ses amis étaient en seconde année, tout comme à GARDEROBE, seule la moitié de la classe Granit fut sélectionnée, par chance le petit groupe était resté intact.  
Ils intègrent alors la classe Marbre. Les cours y sont un petit peu plus difficiles et plus longs, mais rien n'entrave leur détermination.  
Plusieurs mois passent et Chidori annonce à son frère qu'elle se retire de sa formation pour pouvoir élever sa fille âgée de deux ans, fruit de son amour avec Ichigo.

- Si c'est se que tu souhaites plus que tout, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, affirma Ayato  
- Pardonne-moi nii-sama mais c'est ce que je désire plus que tout  
- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu es libre de tes choix.  
- Ben comme ça cela nous fait deux rivaux en moins, dit une voix avec une certaine satisfaction dans le ton.  
Ayato se retouna et vit Sosuke un sourire aux lèvres, et Ayato répliqua :

- Ben comme ça, tu gagneras deux places dans le classement !  
Sosuke ne répondit pas, il savait qu'Ayato avait raison. Et cela le rendait furieux, d'autant plus qu'Ayato était le numéro 1.

Neuf mois passèrent, pendant lesquels une idylle naquit entre Natsumi et Ayato, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de ne pas renoncer à leur rêve. Mais cela provoqua également la jalousie de Sosuke.

Pendant ce temps à GARDEROBE  
- Directrice !! Appela Youko-sensei.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Natsuki.  
- J'ai aperçu des mouvements de la part du météore qui s'est écrasé il y a deux ans.  
- Et alors ?  
- On dirait qu'ils hibernaient sous terre.  
- ILS ?  
- Oui regardez.

Natsuki se pencha sur le moniteur et aperçu autre chose que ce dont parlait Youko.  
- Est-ce qu'on ne dirait pas une ville ?  
- De quoi parlez-vous ?  
- Regardez Youko, on dirait une ville semblable à WindBloom.  
- En effet, mais alors cela veut dire que …

Natsuki se précipita à la recherche de Shizuru, et quand elle la trouva, elle lui expliqua les faits.

- C'est assez troublant, observa Shizuru.  
- En effet, si ces monstres attaquent la ville, il y aura des blessés et peut-être des morts.  
- Je ne parlais pas de ça.  
- Hein ?  
- Cette ville, nous venons juste de la découvrir, et elle est aussi grande que WindBloom n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, en effet c'est troublant.  
- Il faudrait aller voir ce qu'il y a là-bas.

- Cela vous dérange si j'y vais Natsuki ?  
- Si vous me promettez d'être prudente.  
- Cela va de soi.

De retour à SandBloom.  
Un éminent comte du duché d'Arliéti venait d'arriver à l'université pour y choisir son Otome ou Servant. Et, sur les bons conseils de Sosuke, a choisi Natsumi comme Otome. De cette manière, Ayato ne serait plus avec Natsumi.

- Si je ne peux pas l'avoir, alors personne ne le pourra et surtout pas Ayato, se dit Sosuke. Si j'arrive à l'éliminer de cette terre, mon maître en sera satisfait.

La nouvelle ne s'était pas répandue et seule la reine, la directrice et l'élève intéressée furent misent au courant. A l'heure où Ayato apprit la nouvelle, il était déjà trop tard, Natsumi avait déjà accepté l'offre du compte.  
En se dépêchant d'aller au hall des cérémonies, il croisa Natsumi qui s'y rendait également.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais cela Natsumi ? demanda Ayato.  
- C'était mon rêve de devenir une Meister, tout comme le tien, répondit froidement Natsumi.  
- Oui, mais on aurait pu le réaliser ensemble au service de la reine ! Répliqua Ayato.  
- Un rêve, on ne peut le réaliser qu'une seule fois. Alors que l'amour on peut toujours le retrouver.  
A ces mots, le cœur d'Ayato se brisa tout comme le kekkai qui retenait la GEM noire.

Malgré ce choc, Ayato accompagna Natsumi jusqu'au hall où la cérémonie put commencer.

- Aoyama Natsumi, dit le maître de cérémonie, pour devenir l'Otome du Comte, vous devez non seulement lui prêter allégeance, mais également accomplir un de ses ordres afin de prouver votre dévouement. Acceptez-vous ?  
- J'accepte.  
- Bien, dit le comte, dans ce cas tuez cet homme, dit-il en désignant Ayato du doigt et à ce moment un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Sosuke.  
- COMMENT !! rugit la reine.  
- Bien maître. MATERIALIZE !

A cet instant Sosuke jubila, une larme coula sur un joue de Natsumi et le cœur d'Ayato fut rempli d'une colère insoutenable qui se mua peu à peu en haine, non pas envers Natsumi, mais envers le comte. Son cœur était devenu aussi noir que les abysses et aussi froid que de la glace. La GEM se libéra de sa « prison » et se dirigea en direction d'Ayato à TRES grande vitesse.  
Un robe de combat perle recouvrit Natsumi, armée de sa hallebarde, elle fonça sur Ayato, ce dernier ne se défendit pas, cela aurait été vain. Le coup fut si puissant qu'il fut projeté à deux mètres de la jeune femme qu'il avait aimée.  
- Il suffit ! ordonna la reine. De quel droit osez-vous prendre la décision de mettre à mort quelqu'un sans m'avoir préalablement consultée !? Il me semble que c'est encore moi la souveraine ici !  
- Certainement votre Altesse, répondit mielleusement le comte, mais j'ai appris d'une source fiable que cet homme, Tsurugi Ayato, se serait infiltré dans cette école dans le but de vous approcher et de vous tuer. Je ne fais que garantir votre survie, ma reine.  
- Vous devriez être soulagé maintenant qu'il est mort, intervint la directrice avec une effrayante froideur.

A ce moment, le cœur de Natsumi se serra. Est-ce que cette révélation était vraie, ou n'était-elle qu'un grossier mensonge ? Elle réalisa le terrible crime qu'elle avait commis, la loi d'avoir été nommée Otome l'avait aveuglée.  
Elle posa son regard sur Sosuke et vit le plus cruel des sourires qu'elle ait jamais vu.  
Et quelque part dans la ville, des maisons brûlaient, ravagées par des monstres ressemblant aux Slaves.  
Les portes du hall s'ouvrèrent avec fracas, laissant entrer une jeune femme accompagnée d'une petite fille.  
- Ayato Nii-sama ! Des monstres nous attaquent, Ichigo est…  
Chidori ne put finir sa phrase, il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon frère, sale garce ?! Et elle courut, larmes aux yeux et rage au ventre, vers Natsumi. TU DISAIS L'AIMER !!  
- LA FERME ! hurla Sosuke, puis il dégaina un révolver et tira en plein cœur sur Chidori, qui s'effondra sur le sol. La victoire est à moi désormais, je reviendrai chercher ma récompense.  
Puis il se volatilisa.  
- Otome Natsumi, dit le comte, je vous délivre de votre serment, je ne veux pas être mêlé à tout cela.  
Et il s'enfuit.

Dans la ville, les combats avaient cessé, les monstres étaient partis, il ne restait plus que ruine et désolation. Tout comme avec l'incendie qui avait ravagé la ville vingt ans plus tôt. C'est dans cet état de confusion que le GEM noire vint prendre la place de la GEM marbre à l'oreille d'Ayato, mais personne ne le remarqua.

La reine décida de faire emmener Ayato à l'infirmerie, il n'était pas mort, mais son état critique nécessitait des soins immédiats sans quoi…  
Personne ne comprenait pourquoi Sosuke avait agi ainsi.  
La reine décida de s'occuper personnellement de Tessa jusqu'au rétablissement de son oncle, car si sa mère était morte, son père n'était pas présent et elle supposa qu'il fut mort également.

Quand à Natsumi, Aoko l'assigna à la protection de FERDELANCE, elle la sacra Meister Otome et la directrice lui accorda le droit de porter le Diamant des cœurs brisés. Natsumi se demanda si elle avait vraiment le droit de porter un tel titre après ce qu'elle avait fait. La reine la rassura en lui disant qu'elle ne laisserait pas mourir Ayato, car sans lui, Tessa ne serait plus qu'une orpheline. Néanmoins, Natsumi devrait faire ses preuves pendant une année avant qu'on la laisse décider seule de se qu'elle devrait faire.

Cependant à GARDEROBE.

- Gakuenchou !  
- Qu'y a-t-il Irina ?  
- Le satellite a repéré une activité dans la zone surveillée depuis plusieurs mois.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui, il semblerait que se soit des Slaves, ou quelque chose qui y ressemble.  
Natsuki demanda à Shizuru de se rendre immédiatement dans la zone concernée.  
- Je m'y rends tout de suite.  
- Soyez prudente surtout, on ne sait pas si il y a des habitants et si il y en a, ils seront peut-être hostiles.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne ferai rien qui puisse irriter les éventuels habitants.

Et elle partit sur l'heure.

Ayato resta dans le coma pendant plus d'un mois. A son réveil, une infirmière se tenait debout à coté de son lit.  
- Où suis-je ?  
- Vous êtes à l'infirmerie de FERDELANCE, vous souvenez-vous de quelque chose ?  
- Je me souviens d'avoir été frappé par Natsumi et après plus rien.  
- Vous êtes resté dans le coma pendant plus d'un mois. On vous a soigné sur ordre de la reine.  
- Et Tessa ? Où est ma nièce ?  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la reine s'est personnellement occupé d'elle.  
- Tant mieux, où est-elle ? Et Chidori ? Où est ma sœur ?  
- Je suis désolée, mais Chidori-san a été assassinée par…  
La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant entrer Tessa qui pleurait. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son oncle, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Natsumi se tenait à l'entrée, l'infirmière les laissa seuls tous les trois.  
Sans relever les yeux mais sachant que Natsumi était présente il demanda :  
- Qui a tué ma sœur ?  
- Ce traître de Sosuke, dit une voix à la fois altérée par la colère et le chagrin.  
Il releva les yeux, qui, quand il les posa sur Natsumi, furent remplis de colère envers elle.  
- Je me demande qui est le traître ici.  
- Je …, mais elle ne put lui dire ce qu'elle voulait, qu'elle regrettait et surtout, qu'elle l'aimait encore.

Sur ce, la reine entra en congédiant Natsumi et invitant Tessa à les laisser seuls.  
Elle raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'il avait perdu connaissance et lui demanda de devenir son Servant personnel.  
- Etes-vous sérieuse ?  
- Bien sûr, de plus tu possèdes déjà une Meister GEM et aucune Otome n'est prête à être Meister.  
- Hein !?  
- Oui, cette GEM noire à ton oreille.  
Il regarda son oreille droite dans une glace et vit la fameuse pierre noire.  
- Qui me l'a mise ?  
- Tu l'avais déjà quand on t'a transporté ici.  
- Quelle est cette pierre ? Son nom je veux dire.  
- Malheureusement on l'ignore, cependant, il est possible que quelqu'un le connaisse.  
- Qui et où ?  
- Qui, on ne sait pas, cependant, il existe un lieu qui ressemble à mon royaume, il s'appelle… WINDBLOOM.  
- Comment le savez-vous ?  
- Il y a quelque semaine, une femme, venant de ce royaume, est arrivée ici, elle possède des pouvoirs d'Otome. Elle prétend n'être ici que pour savoir ce qu'étaient les montres qui nous ont attaqués.  
- Où est-elle ?  
- En cellule.  
- Pour quelle raison ?  
- On la suspecte d'être l'auteur de l'attaque.  
- A-t-elle été hostile dès son arrivée ?  
- Non.  
- Alors vous n'avez aucune raison valable de l'emprisonner. Pourrais-je la voir ?  
- Acceptes-tu ma proposition d'abord ?  
- Oui.  
- Bien, nous allons donc…  
- MINUTE ! cria Ayato.  
- Quoi donc ? demanda la reine, une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.  
- En devenant Votre Servant, je vous rends un service, n'est-ce pas ?  
- On peut voir les choses sous cet angle en effet. Pourquoi, tu as une faveur à me demander ?  
- Pas une faveur, une condition.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Je veux que Tessa devienne une Otome.  
- Pour quelle raison ferais-je une chose pareille ?  
- Parce qu'elle n'a, tout simplement, nulle part ailleurs où aller et que je ne serais peut être pas toujours là pour la protéger.

La reine accepta cette condition et bientôt, toute l'école fut mise au courant de sa nomination auprès de la reine. Ayato fut même surnommée, par les élèves, l'invincible Servant. Car la blessure qu'il avait reçu aurait dû l'envoyer dans l'autre monde.  
- Vous m'avez choisi moi, mais pourquoi pas Natsumi ou, encore mieux, Len ?  
- Parce que Natsumi est la Meister Diamant des cœurs brisés chargée de protéger l'académie, et Len est la Meister Ambre du crépuscule chargée d'enseigner les bonnes manières d'une Meister aux élèves et également l'infirmière de l'école.  
- Je vois.  
Ayato fut stupéfait de ne voir que des filles comme élèves, il se décida de poser la question à Len, qui n'enseignait pas à cette heure-ci, avant d'aller voir la captive. Captive que l'on avait transférée dans l'une des chambres du château.

- Len !  
- Ah ! Ayato, tu vas mieux ?  
- Oui merci. Dis-moi, comment ça se fait qu'il n'y ait plus aucun garçon dans l'école ?  
- A cause de Sosuke.  
- Il les a ralliés avec lui ?  
- Non.  
- Alors pourquoi ?  
- Sosuke était jaloux de ton histoire avec Natsumi, donc pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise, il n'y a plus que des filles. Tu es le SEUL homme autorisé à entrer dans l'école.  
- Super ! ironisa Ayato.

Après cette discussion, il se rendit dans la chambre où était retenue la fameuse étrangère dotée des pouvoirs des Otome. Les deux gardes à l'entrée le laissèrent passer.  
Une jeune femme était assise sur le lit, son regard, ainsi que son attitude ne laissait paraître ni peur, ni sentiment hostile à l'égard de son visiteur.  
Elle tourna la tête vers Ayato, et avec un sourire à faire fondre la glace, elle le salua.  
- Bonjour !  
Devant une si belle femme, Ayato ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Comment pouvait-on penser qu'une personne si belle, à l'allure si douce et si gracieuse, pouvait être à l'origine de l'attaque ?  
- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Ayato, Ayato Tsurugi. Et vous ?  
Il essaya d'être le plus poli et courtois possible.  
- Shizuru, Shizuru Viola. Connue à WindBloom comme l'Améthyste pleine de grâce et comme troisième pilier.  
- Vous êtes une Otome ?  
- Et toi ? On dirait une GEM à ton oreille droite, je me trompe ? Serait-il possible qu'ici les hommes puissent avoir les mêmes pouvoirs qu'une Ototme ?  
- Je suis un Servant. L'équivalent d'une Otome en garçon. Pourquoi cette question ? Chez vous, les hommes n'ont pas le droit d'être des Servants ?  
- En fait, les nanomachines utilisées ne sont pas compatibles avec l'anatomie masculine. De ce fait, si le chromosome Y pénètre les gènes d'une fille, celle-ci ne peut plus devenir une Otome. Mais passons, pourquoi m'a-t-on enfermée ?

Prochainement, une GEM particulièrement mystérieuse, des révélations inatendues, un passé dévoilé.  
Mai-ZHiME Zwei, oav 6 : Le secret de la GEM noire, la nouvelle Meister.


	2. OAV 6

Voilà l'OAV 6, qui prend immédiatement la suite du 5 posté précédemment.

Bonne lecture...

Jais no Shikoku

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

OAV 6 : Le secret de la GEM noire – La nouvelle Meister

- J'espère que personne ne vous a blessée depuis que vous êtes arrivée ?  
- Non. Mais j'aimerais comprendre deux choses. La première : pourquoi m'a-t-on arrêtée ? Et la seconde : pourquoi m'a-t-on transférée ici ?  
- Je vais vous répondre, dit calmement Ayato. Pour la première, nous avons subi une attaque, dirigée par un ancien camarade de classe, et les autorités pensent que vous pourriez être le commanditaire.  
- C'est ridicule, si je suis venue ici, c'est pour savoir si ces monstres sont des Slaves ou autres choses.  
- Des Slaves ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Ce sont des monstres invoqués par un maître. Peux-tu répondre à ma seconde question s'il te plaît ?  
- Bien sûr. C'est moi qui ai suggéré à la reine que, si vous n'avez commis aucune action hostile dés que vous êtes arrivée, elle n'avait aucune raison de vous mettre en prison. Et qu'il fallait vous traiter en tant qu'invitée.  
- Je te remercie.  
- Mais de rien.

Cela faisait environ trente minutes qu'ils discutaient et Ayato était de plus en plus convaincu qu'elle était innocente.  
- Si nous parlions de ta GEM, dit Shizuru, désireuse d'en savoir plus sur le fait qu'un garçon en porte une.  
- Que voulez-vous savoir ?  
- Quel est son nom ?  
- Je l'ignore, tout comme tout le monde ici d'ailleurs.  
- Je vois. Depuis quand l'as-tu ?  
- Cela doit faire un mois apparemment.  
- « Apparemment » ?  
- Oui. En fait, je sais que je ne l'avais pas quand l'attaque a débuté. Mais il semblerait que je la portais quand on m'a transporté à l'infirmerie.  
- Pourquoi t'y a-t-on transporté ?  
- Je… Je préfère ne pas en parler si ça ne vous dérange pas.  
- Comme tu veux. Est-ce que je pourrais voir cette GEM ?  
- Bien sûr.  
Ayato s'approcha de Shizuru et lui montra la GEM. Etre aussi près d'une telle beauté le rendait un peu nerveux.  
- Etrange, il me semble la connaître et pourtant elle ne me dit absolument rien.  
Il se redressa et décidèrent de changer de sujet.  
- Je suis quand même surprise que tu puisses en porter une, les nanomachines utilisées doivent être différentes des miennes.  
- Pour nous, cela ne fait que quelques années que les hommes peuvent devenir des Servants. La directrice est, à ma connaissance, la première Otome de ce royaume, et elle n'a que vingt huit ans.  
- Et toi quel âge as-tu ?  
- Vingt ans.  
- Tu peux activer ta robe ?  
- Robe ?  
- Je vais te montrer. Si j'en ai le droit...?  
- Allez-y, j'en prends la responsabilité.  
- Merci. MATERIALIZE.  
Elle revêtit sa robe devant les yeux ébahis d'Ayato.  
- Vous êtes magnifique.  
- Merci du compliment.  
Elle désactiva sa robe et lui expliqua que c'est ainsi que l'on nommait les tenues de combat des Otome. Ayato lui dit que pour les garçons, cela s'appelait des armures.  
Il lui proposa de rencontrer la directrice de l'école, ainsi que la reine. Shizuru accepta.  
Pendant la visite, Shizuru remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun garçon et Ayato lui expliqua pourquoi.  
- Je vois, c'est sûr que cela peut poser problème que garçons et filles se côtoient. A GARDEROBE, comme il n'y a que des filles, il n'y a pas ce genre de problème.  
- GARDEROBE ?  
- C'est le nom de l'école qui forme les Otome à WindBloom.

Ayato amena Shizuru dans le bureau d'Aoko. Là, elle leur expliqua que le satellite qui gravitait autour de la planète avait repéré, environ deux ans auparavant, la chute d'un météore.  
De ce dernier s'était développé la forme de vie responsable de l'attaque datant d'il y a un mois à SandBloom. De crainte que ces montres n'attaquent WindBloom, ainsi que les autres pays, Shizuru proposa une alliance entre SandBloom et WindBloom.  
- Que ferez-vous si nous acceptons ?  
- Gakuenchou ! intervint Ayato.  
- N'aies crainte Ayato, je ne sous-entends rien, je ne fais que demander.  
- Nous partagerons ce que nous savons. La seule chose personnelle que je demande est le droit d'emmener Ayato avec moi à WindBloom afin de connaître le secret de sa GEM.  
- Cette décision n'est pas de mon ressort, mais de celui de la reine.  
- Dans ce cas nous allons au château.  
- Ayato !? répondit Aoko choquée  
- Ben quoi ? Tout le monde ici persiste à penser que Shizuru-san est responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un mois. Tout le monde sauf moi.  
- Je comprends bien ce que tu ressens mais…  
- N'essayez pas de m'en empêcher, vous êtes peut-être le Grenat Flamboyant, mais contre moi ce sera inutile.  
Et sur ces mots il quitta le bureau.  
- Serait-il si fort que cela ? demanda Shizuru.  
- Jusqu'à maintenant, personne n'a réussi à le battre. Pas même moi.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Lorsque les élèves de premier cycle passent au second, elles subissent un test qui consiste à affronter leurs aînés. Tant qu'elles gagnent, elles affrontent des adversaires de plus en plus forts. Je suis le dernier adversaire. Seul Ayato est parvenu jusqu'à moi et à me battre.  
- Je vois, savez-vous d'où vient sa GEM ?  
- Je ne connais pas son nom, tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est un héritage qui a été caché par la fondatrice de la ville.  
- Qui était cette fondatrice ?  
- Himeno Fumi-sama.  
- C'est impossible !  
- Pourquoi donc ?  
- Parce que Fumi-sama est notre shinso (gardienne).  
- Tenez, regardez ceci.

Aoko tendit à Shizuru un livre racontant l'histoire de SandBloom. Le jour de la création de la ville datait de deux ans avant la mort de la gardienne.  
- En fait, dit Shizuru, cela concorderait avec ce que nous avons dans la bibliothèque de notre école. Car on ne sait pas ce qu'elle a fait entre le moment où elle a mis son ou ses enfants au monde et sa mort.  
- Il y a une rumeur qui court ici à SandBloom, répliqua Aoko.  
- Laquelle ?  
- D'après ce qu'il se dit, Ayato serait le descendant direct de Fumi-sama. Ceci pourrait expliquer ses aptitudes physiques.  
- Peut-être. Serait-il possible que je fasse un combat contre lui, pour savoir quel est son niveau ?  
- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, mais il nous faut l'accord de la reine.

Aoko, Ayato et Shizuru se rendirent au palais pour demander à la reine les deux permissions : celle pour le combat et celle pour autoriser Shizuru à retourner d'où elle venait tout en y emmenant Ayato avec elle.  
La reine accepta pour les deux, cependant, il lui faudrait attendre quelque mois avant d'emmener Ayato. En effet, personne ne savait quand Sosuke reviendrait, s'il le faisait. Pour cela, elle avait besoin d'Ayato pour former les élèves au combat, vu son niveau, il pouvait largement occuper ce poste.  
Il fut honoré d'une telle confiance et accepta.  
La date du combat avait été décidée. Il aurait lieu dans trois semaines, jour de l'anniversaire de la création de l'école.

Parallèlement à tout ceci, Tessa était devenue une élève de l'école depuis une semaine.  
Depuis le réveil de son oncle, elle n'avait eu l'occasion de lui parler que très peu de temps. Heureusement pour elle, il faisait cours dans l'école, donc elle pouvait le voir. Mais le temps qu'ils avaient pour discuter était toujours trop court.

A la fin de la journée, elle le croisa dans les couloirs.  
- Otoo-sama ! Otoo-sama ! Cria-t-elle pour le faire s'arrêter.  
- Tessa ? Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Je voulais seulement te parler. Je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion depuis ton réveil.  
- Je vois. Alors, les cours se passent bien ?  
- Oui, mais c'est quand même un peu difficile, sinon ça va, j'arrive à suivre. Euh …?  
- Oui ? Tu veux me demander quelque chose peut-être ?  
- Est-ce que l'on pourrait passer le week end ensemble s'il te plaît ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Bon ben, à Vendredi.  
- A Vendredi.

C'était aujourd'hui qu'Ayato prenait son poste de professeur de danse-combat.  
Il partait du principe que, pour que les élèves assimilent mieux les risques et les conséquences d'un combat, il fallait les mettre en situation réelle. A tel point que, parfois, des élèves étaient conduites à l'infirmerie.  
Len qui, en plus d'être enseignante, était aussi responsable de l'infirmerie soignait les élèves à une vitesse stupéfiante.

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant l'anniversaire de l'école. Et le jour du combat entre Ayato et Shizuru.

Un jour où les élèves avaient quartier libre, une élève de seconde année, de quatre ans de moins qu'Ayato, ce qui faisait d'elle la plus vieille des élèves, vint à la rencontre de Tessa.  
- Tessa-chan !  
- Ah ! Konoe onee-sama ! Bonjour !  
- Dis-moi, Tessa-chan, est-ce vrai que Tsurugi-sensei est bien ton oncle ?  
- Oui, pourquoi cette question ?  
- Ben, des filles de ma classe t'ont entendu l'appeler otoo-sama hier, j'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi.  
- Parce que depuis la mort d'okaa-san, il se comporte comme un père envers moi.  
L'expression qu'elle affichait ainsi que les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, montraient à Konoe qu'elle avait fait ressurgir de douloureux souvenirs.  
- Excusez-moi, Konoe onee-sama !

Et Tessa s'enfuit jusqu'à sa chambre. Une chambre qu'elle ne partageait avec personne. Et où personne ne venait la voir. Les seules choses personnelles qui décoraient sa chambre étaient un cadre accroché au mur contenant une photo représentant Chidori, Ichigo et Ayato les tenant tous les deux par les épaules. Tous les trois souriaient.  
Et sur la table de nuit était posé un petit cadre avec une photo montrant Chidori qui tenait Tessa, encore bébé, et Ichigo qui tenait sa tendre épouse par les épaules.  
Elle prit ce cadre dans ses mains, le serra contre sa poitrine, s'assit sur son lit et se mit à pleurer.  
Tout en pleurant, elle dit :  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne ne me laisse-t-il tranquille avec cette histoire ? Dois-je continuellement vivre avec ces souvenirs en tête ? Pourquoi tout le monde ne s'intéresse-t-il qu'à mon passé et à mon oncle ? Suis-je si invisible et insignifiante pour que personne ne me remarque ? Peut être serait-il préférable que j'aille rejoindre mes parents.  
- Ôte-toi tout de suite cette idée de la tête !! dit une voix de jeune fille.  
Tessa releva la tête et vit Konoe qui se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre, légèrement essoufflée.  
- Konoe onee-sama !?  
- Je te demande pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Si j'avais su je ne t'aurais rien demandé. Tu sais ce que l'on va faire à partir de maintenant ?  
- Non. Quoi donc ?  
- Nous allons devenir les meilleures amies du monde. Et jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes douée en combat, je te protègerai et si une fille vient à te faire pleurer à cause de ton passé, je lui donnerai un aller-retour qu'elle n'oubliera pas. D'accord ?  
- D'accord ! répondit Tessa avec un grand et franc sourire. Enfin, elle s'était fait une amie, qui plus est, sincère et gentille.

Le jour du combat arriva enfin.  
Shizuru prévint Ayato qu'elle ne se retiendrait pas. Il lui répondit un « moi non plus » qui voulait tout dire.  
Ils activèrent leurs GEM. Shizuru fut surprise que la reine ne fasse aucune authentification.  
- Vous ne faites pas d'authentification ? demanda Shizuru.  
- Pour les Meister, nous avons modifié cet inconvénient. Répondit Aoko, de plus, la reine n'a pas de GEM correspondante à celle d'Ayato.  
- Inconvénient ?  
- Oui, si un jour, expliqua la directrice, nous étions attaqués et que le ou la Meister n'était pas auprès de son maître, il ou elle peut activer sa GEM et ainsi secourir ceux qui en ont besoin. Bien sûr cela ne se fait que pour les Meister de haut niveau tel qu'Ayato. De plus, la reine n'a pas de bague liée à la GEM d'Ayato.  
- Si cela vous convient alors tant mieux. Répondit Shizuru. Puis elle se dit à elle-même : Il y a vraiment une différence de technologie entre eux et nous, ils sont bien plus avancés. Qui est votre gardienne ? demanda soudain Shizuru.  
- La première fille de Fumi-sama. Akiha Himeno-sama, connue sous le nom de l'Ambre aux éclats de cristal.  
- Nous pourrions peut être y aller ! intervint Ayato pour couper court à la discussion.

Shzuru revêtit sa robe améthyste et Ayato son armure. Cette dernière était noire comme une nuit sans lune et aussi brillante qu'un diamant. Elle ressemblait, dans l'ensemble, à une robe d'Otome, à la différence qu'il n'y avait pas de petites franges qui partaient de la ceinture, comme la plupart des robes, mais il y avait deux pans partant de ses omoplates rappelant des ailes d'anges repliées.  
Shizuru eut l'étrange impression de revoir la robe que portait Tomoe, lors de la bataille contre Nagi.

Tout comme Shizuru, Ayato possédait un élément. Ce dernier était une épée, légèrement étrange puisqu'elle était ondulée, comme un serpent qui se déplace et énorme, aussi grande que lui et épaisse comme la moitié de son corps.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le stade. Ce dernier était le même que celui de GARDEROBE. Ils se placèrent chacun sur un pilier.  
La directrice fit un petit discours d'ouverture.

« Aujourd'hui, nous célébrons le vingtième anniversaire de notre école. Pour ce grand évènement, nous avons préparé un spectacle digne de celui-ci. Une danse-combat opposant notre invitée, l'Otome venue de WindBloom, Mlle Shizuru Viola- l'Améthyste pleine de grâce, qui nous montrera l'étendue de son savoir et de sa maîtrise de ses pouvoirs. Elle sera opposée à celui que vous connaissez comme étant le plus fort des Servants, mais également le seul à avoir survécu à la mort : le porteur de la GEM noire, Ayato Tsurugi. »  
A ce moment là, la plupart des élèves se levèrent et applaudirent. Shizuru se rendit compte qu'il était plus important qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Il était vrai qu'à le regarder, il donnait l'étrange impression de vouloir protéger toutes ces filles, voire même mourir pour elle. Son regard avait changé, il était devenu plus sombre et une certaine peur commença à naître dans le cœur de Shizuru, la peur de ne plus pouvoir revoir Natsuki. Craignait-elle de mourir ? Ou de tomber amoureuse d'Ayato malgré son amour pour Natsuki ?

Elle décida d'oublier sa peur et de se concentrer sur le combat.  
Ce n'était pas un combat réel mais un spectacle.  
Puis la reine intervint.  
« Faites en sorte que ce combat soit des plus réalistes possible, mais ne vous entre-tuez pas quand même. »  
A ces mots, le public se mit à rire.

Le coup d'envoi fut donné. Shizuru se lança à l'encontre d'Ayato, lui assénant un coup vertical partant du bas. Le coup fut paré, à la grande surprise de Shizuru.  
Il contre-attaqua en lui enfonçant le pommeau de son épée dans le ventre, coupant le souffle de Shizuru.  
Elle s'éloigna pour reprendre sa respiration. Visiblement, le corps à corps n'était pas conseillé pour le battre. Il lui fallait attaquer à distance si elle voulait créer une ouverture dans sa défense.  
Elle utilisa une de ses lames extensibles et s'en servit comme d'un fouet. Seulement, Ayato esquiva le coup mais à cet instant, elle lança son autre lame qui allait frapper par la droite d'Ayato. Il tourna la tête sur ce côté voyant la lame se rapprocher dangereusement de lui.  
Au moment où la lame allait toucher son visage, tout le public se leva, y compris Aoko et Shizuka.  
Mais la lame n'avait pas atteint son but, enfin presque pas.  
Ayato avait bloqué la lame avec son bras droit… En mettant la lame de son épée le long de son bras, mais la pointe de la lame l'avait effleuré à la pomette droite.

Alors que la tension retombait progressivement, une jeune femme entra dans la tribune réservée à la reine et à la directrice. Elle avait les cheveux orange, des grands yeux bleu-mauve et portait une tenue similaire à celle de Shizuru, sa robe de Meister et non pas sa robe de combat, à la diférence que sa couleur était grise.  
- Excusez-moi ?  
- Oui ?, dit Aoko en se retournant.  
- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la reine.  
- Je m'appelle Mai Tokiha, je viens de WindBloom et je suis une amie de Shizuru onee-sama.  
- Oui, que désirez vous ? demanda Aoko.  
- Participer au combat.  
- Pour quelle raison ? demanda la reine avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.  
- Vous avez dit avant le combat que ce jeune garçon était le plus fort de tous les Servants, n'est-ce pas ?  
- En effet, mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, fit Aoko.  
- A-t-il déjà combattu deux adversaires en même temps ?  
- Non.  
- Alors que pensez-vous de le faire pour cette cérémonie ? Je suis une Meister Otome, j'ai donc le même niveau que Shizuru onee-sama.  
- Cela pourrait être fort intéressant.  
- Majesté ! intervint Aoko, choquée.  
- Je dois savoir quelles sont les capacités de mon Servant. Et un combat contre deux Meister est le meilleur moyen de le savoir.  
- Très bien, je vais faire une annonce.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je suis désolé d'intervenir pendant le spectacle, mais suite à une décision de la reine, une autre Otome venant de WindBloom, inquiète au sujet de son amie, va participer au spectacle. »  
A ce moment, beaucoup de spectateurs applaudirent.  
« Laissez moi vous présenter la Meister Otome Mai Tokiha – Le Rubis de la perle de feu ! »  
A ce moment, Shizuru se demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici. Etait-il possible que Natsuki l'ait envoyée pour s'assurer que Shizuru n'ait pas de problème ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant vu le temps qu'elle était partie.

Mai revêtit sa robe et se jeta dans l'arène.  
Elle dit à Shizuru que Natsuki lui avait demandé de venir ici, car elle était inquiète à propos du temps d'absence de Shizuru. Elle indiqua à Shizuru la cachette de Mikoto qui, en cas de problème, interviendrait.  
Afin de ne pas ternir le spectacle, Mai et Shizuru attaquèrent Ayato ensemble. Ce dernier ne put parer que le coup de Mai. Il pensa avoir évité le coup de Shizuru, mais celle-ci l'avait touché à la poitrine, rouvrant la blessure faite par Natsumi. A cette douleur, se mélangea la colère des souvenirs passés.  
Il mit entre elles et lui une distance de dix mètres. Pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, il prononça quelque chose :  
- Si vous voulez du sérieux, vous allez être servies ! Je vais conclure ce spectacle de la manière qu'il convient.  
Ses traits avaient changés, ils étaient plus durs, plus sombres. Il semblait évident que quand il combattait, il était toujours sérieux.  
Mai et Shizuru commencèrent à avoir peur. En effet, elles n'avaient jamais fait face à quelqu'un d'aussi fort et déterminé qu'Ayato.  
Sa GEM brilla, tout comme son élément. Et sur la GEM, le nom de l'attaque ainsi que le décompte s'inscrivirent.

… …… ……  
DARK LIGHT OF CHAOS  
ENCOUNTER  
III  
II  
I  
START

La lame de son épée brilla d'une lueur noire.  
- J'espère que vous êtes prêtes. ME VOILA !!!!  
Il fondit sur les deux Meister et une violente explosion eut lieu suivi d'un énorme nuage de fumée. Les deux Otome furent projetées contre le mur des gradins. La peur se lisait dans leurs yeux quand Ayato atterrit juste devant elles.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il, je n'étais pas sérieux au point de vous faire du mal. J'ai volontairement fait exploser l'énergie de l'attaque afin de vous projeter ici. Si vous avez été blessées je m'en excuse, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous faire du mal.

Leur peur s'estompa à ces mots, devant une telle gentillesse, elles comprirent qu'avec lui, personne ne serait en danger. Mais quel était le nom de cette GEM ? Il était fort possible que Youko le sache. Après quelques recherches, évidemment.

Quelques semaines après le spectacle, la reine Shizuka estima avoir retenue Shizuru suffisamment longtemps. Elle affretta un vaisseau en direction de WindBloom.  
- J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre séjour chez nous ! s'enquit la Reine. Même s'il a mal commencé.  
- Ne vous en faites pas, répondit Shizuru, j'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance, ainsi que celle de votre Servant. Elle se tourna vers Ayato. Quand tu en auras le temps et l'envie, vient à GARDEROBE, nous essayerons de trouver le nom de ta GEM, d'accord ?, lui demanda-t-elle avec un beau sourire.  
- Entendu, répondit Ayato le sourire aux lèvres également.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ayato eut le cœur serré à la vue du départ de Shizuru. Que lui arrivait-il ? Etait-il tombé amoureux d'elle ? Ou peut-être était-ce juste le fait de dire au revoir à une amie ? Cela importait peu, l'important était de continuer à avancer comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Un mois passa et Shizuru revint à WindBloom.  
Dès son arrivée, elle raconta tout ce qu'elle avait vu et vécu. Et Mai était là pour le confirmer. Natsuki fut étonnée d'apprendre qu'un homme puisse porter une GEM et utiliser ses pouvoirs.  
Afin d'avoir de plus amples informations sur cette GEM, elles se rendirent au laboratoire de GARDEROBE, là où travaillait Youko.  
- A quoi ressemble cette GEM ? demanda Youko.  
- Elle ressemble au Diamant de pureté, mais elle est noire.  
- Se pourrait-il qu'il existe un autre Diamant de Jais ? demanda Natsuki.  
- Je ne pense pas, répondit Youko, la GEM que portait Nina était rouge sombre, alors que d'après la description de Shizuru, celle-ci serait noire.  
- Comme une nuit sans lune, affirma cette dernière.  
- Je vais effectuer une recherche dans les bases de données de la bibliothèque.

Elle rentra les données suivantes dans le module de recherche

Mots clés : GEM NOIRE  
Recherche…  
Un élément trouvé  
Voulez-vous y accéder ? O/N…

Youko tapa sur la touche O

Accés en cours…  
DOSSIER CONFIDENTIEL  
ENTREZ MOT DE PASSE SVP :

- Mince, un mot de passe, dit Youko avec une pointe de frustration dans la voix.  
- Vous pouvez le trouver ? demanda Natsuki.  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit la scientifique, il doit exister plus d'un million de mots pouvant être susceptible de déverrouiller ce dossier.  
- Essayez avec les mots suivants, suggéra Shizuru, Fumi – Himeno – Shinso – GEM- Akiha.  
- Quel est ce dernier mot ? Demanda Natsuki.  
- C'est le nom de la gardienne à SandBloom et c'est également celui de la fille de Fumi-sama.  
- Comment le savez-vous ? Demanda Youko.  
- La directrice de FERDELANCE me l'a dit quand nous nous sommes rencontrées.  
- Ah d'accord !  
Elle essaya tous les mots, aucun ne marchèrent sauf le dernier.  
- Ça y est je suis entrée ! dit Youko avec joie.

MEISTER GEM  
VOULEZ-VOUS ENTREZ DANS CE DOSSIER ? O/N  
O  
Accès en cours…  
Ouverture dossier  
VEUILLEZ SELECTIONNER UN DOSSIER :  
Saphir du ciel azuré  
Emeraude de Neptune  
Diamant de pureté  
Améthyste pleine de grâce  
Cristal d'argent et de glace  
Topaze de l'île des perles  
Rubis de la perle de feu  
Jais du chaos  
Grenat flamboyant  
Diamant des cœurs brisés  
Ambre du crépuscule  
Emeraude au triste cœur  
Quartz du destin  
Page suivante.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, demanda Natsuki.  
- Visiblement des informations sur les Meister GEM, répondit Shizuru.  
- Je ne connais pas les six dernières, vous les connaissez, Shizuru ?, demanda Youko.  
- Seulement le Grenat et le Diamant, les autres me sont inconnues.

Youko sélectionna les six derniers dossiers et les examina.

Grenat flamboyant : Meister GEM, pas d'authentification, Otome Aoko Shiranui.  
- Ça c'est la directrice, dit Shizuru.

Diamant des cœurs brisés : Meister GEM, pas d'authentification, Otome Natsumi Aoyama.  
- Elle c'est l'une des gardiennes de l'école avec Len qui est à la fois professeur et responsable de l'infirmerie.  
Ambre du crépuscule : Meister GEM, pas d'authentification, Otome Len Suzuru.  
Quartz du destin : Meister GEM, authentification nécessaire, Otome non sélectionnée.  
Emeraude au triste cœur : Meister GEM, pas d'authentification, Otome non sélectionnée.  
Jais du chaos : Meister GEM, pas d'authentification, Otome non sélectionnée. Servant Ayato Tusrugi, description.  
- Voila donc le nom de sa GEM. Dit Shizuru.  
- Regardez, dit Natsuki, il y a une description.  
- On va regarder cela, dit Youko en sélectionnant l'onglet description.

Jais du chaos : GEM noire créée par Akiha Himeno – le Diamant des cœurs brisés, première descendante de Fumi Himeno – le Diamant de pureté.  
Le Jais du chaos a été conçu dans le but de freiner l'utilisation abusive du pouvoir d'une Otome. Cette GEM n'ayant pas de porteur à une époque, il en a résulté la guerre du roi Dragon et celle des douze royaumes.  
Il existe deux conditions pour porter cette GEM :  
Etre du même sang que Fumi Himeno  
Avoir le cœur aussi noir que les abysses et aussi froid que la glace.  
Une fois la GEM fixée, il est impossible de la retirer, sauf à la mort de son porteur. Par ailleurs, si des sentiments venaient à « dégeler » le cœur du porteur, la GEM ne se détacherait pas pour autant. De plus, cette GEM fonctionne sur le même principe que celui du Saphir du ciel azuré.  
Enfin, le porteur de cette GEM aura une mission qu'il remplira, même si il n'en a pas conscience, il devra protéger toutes les Otome, y compris les cinq piliers. Le Jais du chaos est désormais considéré comme étant le sixième pilier : le protecteur des Otome.  
Hikaru Himeno, seconde descendante de Fumi et fille d'Akiha.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant, dit Shizuru.  
- De quoi parlez-vous ?, demanda Natsuki.  
- Quand nous l'avons combattu, Mai-san, et moi, il a chargé une attaque mais a fait en sorte de ne pas nous blesser. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'en a pas le droit et qu'il se refuse à le faire. Mais cela explique également sa force. Si, et je suppose que la GEM ne se trompe jamais, il est le descendant de Fumi-sama, alors nous avons un allié aussi puissant, voire plus, qu'Arika-san.  
- Il faudrait le faire venir, suggéra Natsuki, afin qu'il nous montre l'étendue de ses capacités, mais également pour le mettre au courant de ce que nous savons.  
- Dans ce cas, dit Shizuru, je vais y aller, il sera sûrement ravi de me revoir et moi aussi.

A ces mots, Natsuki eut un mauvais pressentiment, comme si elle allait perdre l'amour de Shizuru, chose qu'elle se refusait.  
- Je vais avertir tous les dirigeants des pays alliés à WindBloom pour leur communiquer la nouvelle.  
- Je me demande comment réagira la commodore Armitage Haruka-san, dit Youko.  
- Eh bien, répondit Shizuru, soit elle va râler, soit elle va vouloir le rencontrer pour se mesurer à lui. Soit les deux.  
- Dans quel but ?, demanda Youko.  
- Sûrement pour savoir s'il est digne d'être le sixième pilier et notre protecteur, répondit Natsuki.  
- Sans doute, répliqua Shizuru.

Alors que Shizuru sortait de GARDEROBE, s'apprêtant à partir pour SandBloom, elle rencontra Arika.  
- Shizuru-san ! Bonjour ! dit Arika en faisant de grands gestes avec le bras.  
- Arika-san ? Que fais-tu ici ?  
- Je suis venu dire bonjour à Ers-chan.(Une tombe ayant été dressée à l'endroit où cette dernière était morte).  
- Ah. Je vois, dit-elle avec une étrange expression dans la voie.  
- Ca ne va pas ?, demanda Arika, inquiète.  
- Non non, rassure-toi, tout va bien.  
- Vous partez ?  
- En effet.  
- Vous vous absentez souvent ces derniers temps. Il y a un problème ? Je peux peut être vous aider.  
Shizuru prit Arika dans ses bras, ce qui fit rougir cette dernière.  
- Je te remercie, mais il n'y a pas de problème. Je vais juste voir un grand frère.  
- Vous avez un frère ?, demanda Arika avec une voix où se mêlaient stupeur et joie.  
- On peut dire cela comme ça, dit-elle. Elle ne voulait pas révéler tout ce qu'elle savait.  
- Et où vit-il ? Il est ici à WindBloom ?  
- Non, il vit dans une région éloignée qui ressemble à WindBloom. Elle s'appelle SandBloom. Bon il faut que je te laisse, sinon je vais rater mon vaisseau.  
- Vous revenez bientôt ?  
- Oui et il sera avec moi.  
- Dans ce cas, je serai la première à vous attendre au port. dit Arika avec une joie non dissimulée.  
- Avec plaisir, bon je serai sûrement de retour dans deux mois, environ.  
- Faites bon voyage !  
- Merci et en mon absence, je compte sur toi pour protéger le pays et l'école.  
- Vous pouvez partir sans crainte.

Pendant ce temps à SandBloom.

Alors que tout allait pour le mieux dans l'école, un monstre fit son apparition, ravageant tout sur son passage. L'état d'urgence fut déclaré.  
- C'est une catastrophe, dit le général des forces de défense, nous allons tous mourir !  
- CALMEZ-VOUS ! ordonne la reine.  
- Vous devriez garder votre calme, Mon Général, suggéra Ayato.  
- Vous… Vous avez raison, excusez-moi.  
- Bien, quelle est la situation ?, demanda la reine Shizuka  
- Le monstre a détruit presque la moitié du mur d'enceinte.  
- Je vois. Que suggérez-vous Général ?  
- Je pense qu'il faut organiser une zone de défense avec la majorité de nos troupes, pendant ce temps, des soldats évacueront les élèves et tout le personnel.  
- Etes-vous certain que cela peut marcher ? Demanda la reine.  
- Eh bien…  
- Si je puis me permettre, intervint Ayato, la meilleure chose à faire serait encore de péter la gueule à cette chose directement.  
- Et vous voulez vous y prendre comment ?, demanda le général.  
- C'est simple, la directrice, Len, Natsumi, Konoe et moi.  
- Qui est Konoe ? Demanda la reine.  
- La Marbre numéro un, elle possède un très grand potentiel et Aoko a suggéré qu'il serait bientôt temps de lui remettre une Meister GEM.  
- Vous voulez envoyer une élève à la mort !, s'exclama le général.  
- Vous vous y connaissez en Otome, Général ?, demanda la reine, de la colère dans les yeux.  
- Euh… Non… Mais…  
- Alors laissez à Meister Ayato le soin de décider qui doit se battre ou pas, dit sèchement la reine.  
- Bien votre Altesse, dit le général, la peur au ventre.  
- Alors Ayato, comment comptez-vous organiser l'éradication de ce monstre ?, demanda la reine. (Elle ne vouvoyait Ayato que quand ils n'étaient pas seuls).  
- Très simple dit le Servant, Aoko restera dans l'ecole pour protéger les élèves, et pendant ce temps, Len, Natsumi, Konoe et moi-même éliminerons le monstre. Les forces armées resteront en arrière au cas où il y aurait des civils à abriter. Cela vous convient-il, Général ?  
- Je me plie à la volonté de sa majesté, répondit l'intéressé.  
- Cela paraît être un excellent plan, dit la reine, je souhaiterais qu'il commence dans les plus brefs délais.  
- J'en parle aux Otome concernées et on s'en occupe.  
- Bien, vous pouvez disposer.

Tout le monde se retira. Ayato se rendit à FERDELANCE et expliqua son plan aux filles. Elles acceptèrent sans contester.  
Ayato et les filles se rendirent à la rencontre du monstre.  
- Konoe ! Appela Ayato.  
- Oui Sensei ?  
- Tessa est-elle en sécurité ?  
- Oui, elle est à l'abri.  
- Dans ce cas va la rejoindre.  
- Pourquoi ? Je suis assez forte pour vous aider ! contesta-t-elle.  
- Je ne doute pas de tes capacités, ni de ta force. Mais elle sera encore plus en sécurité avec toi que seule.  
- Je comprends. Bien, je vais la rejoindre.  
- Konoe !  
- Oui ?  
- Fait bien attention à toi.  
- Entendu.

Et Konoe partit rejoindre son amie.

- Toujours à t'inquiéter pour ta nièce hein, dit Len.  
- C'est vrai, mais je ne veux pas que Konoe soit blessée, c'est pour cela que je l'ai envoyée protéger Tessa.  
- Je vois. Attention il arrive.

Le monstre attaqua sans prévenir. Il abattit son bras gauche sur le sol, là où se trouvait le groupe quelques secondes plus tôt.  
Ils se séparèrent. Len et Natsumi attaquèrent de chaque coté du visage, étourdissant momentanément le monstre. A ce moment là, Ayato embrocha le monstre avec son épée et l'emmena dans le ciel pour le faire exploser.  
Pendant qu'Ayato achevait le monstre, Sosuke apparut devant les deux filles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, espèce d'ordure ?, demanda hargneusement Len  
- N'est-ce pas évident ? répondit-il avec dédain. Je viens pour terminer mon travail.  
- Si tu veux tuer Tessa, il faudra nous tuer d'abord !  
- Tuer cette gamine ? Humm ! Cela ne m'intéresse pas, cependant, par pure bonté, je l'enverrai rejoindre ses parents.  
- ORDURE !!!! Si ce n'est pas ça alors c'est quoi ton travail ? demanda Natsuki.  
- C'est évidemment toi ma chère Natsu.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je suis venu ici pour te chercher afin que tu mettes au monde mon fils, qui deviendra le nouveau roi de cette planète et pour finir un dieu.  
- Et tu crois que je vais te suivre bien gentiment ?  
- Je me doute que tu ne me suivras pas de ton plein gré, mais je t'ai toujours désirée. Mais Ayato s'est toujours mis en travers. Maintenant qu'il est mort, grâce à toi, plus personne ne peut me barrer la route…  
- Tu ne crois pas que tu m'enterres un peu trop vite Sosuke ?  
- Cette voix ! Impossible ! Sosuke leva les yeux et vit Ayato, flottant au dessus de lui. Tu devrais être six pieds sous terre avec ta ratée de sœur !

A ces mots, le visage d'Ayato s'assombrit.  
- Fais attention à ce que tu dis !  
Il fonça droit sur Sosuke et lui envoya son poing en pleine figure, qui envoya Sosuke à quelques mètres de sa position initiale.  
- Je ne te permets pas d'insulter ma soeur.

A ce moment, une élève de premier cycle accourut vers Ayato.  
- Tsurugi-sensei !!

Ayato leva la main comme pour lui ordonner de rester où elle était et de se taire un moment.  
Sosuke se releva en titubant.  
- Sensei hein ? Et tu leur enseignes quoi à ces gamines ?  
- La meilleure façon de buter les salopards dans ton genre.  
- Humf ! Je vois que tu as reussi à tuer le Seed, ça va être intéressant.  
- Le Seed ? Demanda Len.  
- Le monstre si tu préfères. Bref, comme ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je mourrai, je vous laisse, dit Sosuke en souriant. Tu devrais faire gaffe, dit-il en s'adressant à Ayato, tu risques de perdre à nouveau un être cher dans la bataille à venir ! Ah ah ah !  
Et il se volatilisa.  
Se retournant vers l'élève de première année, Ayato lui demanda.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- L'infirmière vous demande à l'infirmerie, c'est Konoe onee-sama !  
- QUOI !

Ayato se précipita jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Que s'était-il passé ? Voilà la seule chose qui occupa l'esprit d'Ayato jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.  
Alors qu'il atteignait la porte de l'infirmerie, il essaya de se calmer, ce qu'il réussit à faire grâce à un effort de concentration.  
Il frappa à la porte et entra.  
Il fut soulagé de voir Konoe debout, devant la fenêtre. Elle se retourna et souria en le voyant avant de se jeter dans ses bras.  
- Ayato-senpai ! J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi à protéger Tessa.  
- Je suis fier de toi. Mais qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras ?, demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
- Rassurez-vous, lui dit-elle, ce n'est rien de grave. Je me suis juste coupée lorsque j'ai protégé Tessa mais il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter.  
- Ah bon, dit-il, je suis soulagé. Et où est Tessa ?  
- Elle dort, quand je l'ai rejointe, après que vous m'en avez donné l'ordre, elle allait se faire attaquer par un monstre et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai été blessée. Mais j'ai quand même réussi à le battre, dit-elle avec toute sa joie.  
- C'est bien, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le lit où se reposait sa nièce.

A ce moment là, Len entra dans la pièce.  
- Je suis désolé Ayato, mais les visites sont terminées pour aujourd'hui.  
- Puis-je au moins lui prendre la main ?, demanda-t-il.  
- Bon si tu veux, mais pas plus de cinq minutes, d'accord ?  
- Merci, mais deux suffiront.

Il s'assit sur au bord du lit, prit la main de Tessa entre les siennes. Quelques larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait de Chidori. Et pour la protéger, il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait, y compris sa vie.  
Il se leva, remercia Len et invita Konoe à sortir, quand Natsumi arriva à ce moment là. Elle fut rassurée voyant que les deux élèves n'avaient rien.  
Ayato demanda à Konoe d'aller jusqu'au bureau de la directrice, il la rejoindrait d'ici quelques minutes.  
Il s'appuya contre le mur quand Natsumi lui demanda :  
- Tu m'en veux toujours ?, lui demanda-t-elle, appréhendant la réponse.  
- Je mentirais si je te répondais non.  
- Je vois.  
- Mais ce que tu m'as fait ne change rien au fait que nous sommes toujours amis.

A ces mots, le poids qui pesait dans la poitrine de Natsumi s'envola. Elle qui avait peur qu'Ayato ne la haïsse...  
Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le bureau d'Aoko, Natsumi frappa et ils furent invités à enttrer.

Aoko entama le dialogue.  
- Eh bien ! Il semblerait que nous ayions vaincu ces monstres !, dit-elle avec soulagement.  
- Apparemment, ce serait des Seeds.  
- Comment sais-tu cela, Ayato ?, lui demanda Aoko  
- Sosuke nous l'a dit, répondit Natsumi.  
- Sosuke ? Et où est-il ?  
- Envolé, répondit Ayato en serrant les dents et les poings.  
- Je vois. Et que voulait-il ?

Natsumi lui raconta ce que Sosuke lui avait dit.  
- Ben ça alors ! Enfin passons à autre chose. Dis-moi Ayato, pourquoi as-tu envoyé Konoe ici ? A-t-elle fait quelque chose ?  
- On peut voir ça comme ça, dit-il.

Le cœur de Konoe s'accéléra, que voulait-il dire ? Avait-elle fait une bêtise sans le savoir ?  
- Et qu'a-t-elle fait ?, demanda Aoko, inquiète.  
- Elle a sauvé la vie d'une élève en mettant la sienne en jeu.  
- En quoi cela mérite-t-il punition ?  
- Ai-je parlé de punition ?, demanda-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Non, mais alors pourquoi est-elle ici ?  
- Ce qu'elle a fait mérite une récompense. Très peu d'élèves seraient prêtes à risquer leur vie pour en sauver une autre.  
- Et que suggères-tu ?  
- Qu'on lui remette le Quartz du destin.  
Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce furent surprises.  
- Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, dit Aoko. Es-tu sûr de ton choix ?  
- Si je ne me trompe pas, dit-il, c'est bien toi qui a dit qu'il serait bientôt temps de faire d'elle un Meister, eh bien, t'en as l'occasion.  
- Oui c'est vrai mais…  
- C'est à Konoe de décider. Que veux-tu faire ? Rester une élève jusqu'à la fin et ne pas être sûre de devenir Meister, ou le devenir tout de suite, au service de la reine ? Si tu acceptes, je t'entraînerai personnellement.  
- J'ai le droit de réfléchir ?  
- Prends tout ton temps, dit Aoko, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'un comte ou autre grand personnage viendra choisir son Otome.  
- Je vous remercie, dit-elle. Mais ces remerciements ne s'adressaient pas qu'à Aoko, ils s'adressaient également à Ayato.

Shizuru arriva à SandBloom sur ces entrefaits.  
Elle fut accueillie par Ayato lui-même, lui disant qu'il était très content de la revoir.  
Elle resta une semaine, semaine pendant laquelle elle raconta à toutes les Meister ce qu'elle avait appris sur la GEM d'Ayato. Tous furent surpris d'apprendre que, non seulement, il était un descendant de Fumi, mais aussi le sixième pilier et protecteur des Otome. Pendant cette semaine également, Konoe accepta de devenir la Meister Quartz du destin.  
Une cérémonie fut organisée pour célébrer l'évènement.  
Shizuru demanda à la reine la permission d'emmener Ayato avec elle à WindBloom afin de comprendre comment un garçon pouvait avoir des nanomachines et utiliser les pouvoirs des Otome. Shizuka accepta. Elle le fit du fait qu'il y avait maintenant une nouvelle Meister à son service.  
Et c'est ainsi que deux jours plus tard, Ayato et Shizuru embarquèrent sur un vaisseau en partance pour Windcity.  
Avant l'embarquement, tout le monde était venu dire au revoir au Servant. Tessa ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, elle en pleura. Alors Ayato lui expliqua qu'il reviendrait, il ne la laisserait jamais seule. Et puis, elle avait Konoe, elle serait la grande sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue.  
Une fois le moral de la jeune fille remonté, il embarqua.  
Il allait découvrir un nouveau pays et rencontrer de nouvelles Otome qui, selon Shizuru, seraient sous sa protection.

Prochainement, une nouvelle petite sœur, un combat titanesque, un retour inespéré, une disparition inquiétante.  
Mai-ZHiME Zwei 2nd dance, OAV 7 : liens familiaux inattendus-Topaze contre Jais-Larmes et résurrection.


	3. OAV 7

OAV 7 : liens familiaux inattendus – Topaze contre Jais – Larmes et résurrection

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils avaient quitté SandBloom.

Le vaisseau transportant Ayato et Shizuru arriva aux abords de Windcity.  
Ils débarquèrent et Ayato fut impressionné de voir à quel point cette ville ressemblait tant à Sandlia, la capitale de SandBloom.   
Shizuru lui fit visiter la plupart des principaux lieux de la ville. Ils passèrent devant le château et Ayato fut émerveillé en le voyant. Son concepteur avait déployé des trésors d'imagination et d'ingéniosité pour le créer.  
Enfin ils arrivèrent à Garderobe.  
Shizuru fut accueillie par Arika et d'autres élèves. La Mai-Star Otome se présenta devant Shizuru en s'excusant.   
- Veuillez m'excuser Shizuru-san, dit Arika en se courbant, je vous avais promis de vous attendre au port, mais une importante discussion de dernière minute avec Mashiro-chan m'a retardé, aussi ai-je décidé de vous attendre devant l'école.   
- Ne t'en fais pas Arika-san, répondit Shizuru, du moment que tu es là, c'est le principal.

Toutes les élèves derrière Arika s'avancèrent d'un pas et dire à l'unisson :

« BIENVENUE A VOUS !   
SHIZURU ONEE-SAMA ! »

Arika congédia les élèves puis tourna le regard vers Ayato, qui ne s'était pas manifesté depuis son arrivée. Voyant cela, Shizuru fit les présentations.  
- Ayato, dit Shizuru, laisse-moi te présenter l'Otome de la reine Mashiro de WindBloom : Mai-Star Arika Yumemiya, le Saphir du Ciel Azuré.  
- Enchanté, dit Ayato en prenant la main d'Arika et en la baisant. Chose qui fit rougir Arika comme une pivoine.  
- Arika, ce que je vais te dire va sûrement te surprendre, je te présente le Servant de la reine Shizuka Fujiko de SandBloom : Meister Ayato Tsurugi, le Jais du Chaos.  
- HEIN !!!!!!!!!! 

Voyant le visage froncé de Shizuru, elle se rattrapa en disant :  
"- Ravie de faire votre connaissance."

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans l'école. Shizuru les conduisit jusqu'au bureau de Natsuki. Ils passèrent devant des élèves de classe Corail et Perle et à ce moment là, les questions fusaient entre les élèves : « Qui est-ce ? Que fait-il ici ? Vous croyez que c'est un jeune noble venu choisir son Otome ?... »  
Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que Miss Maria ne leur somme de retourner en classe.  
Ils arrivèrent jusqu'au bureau et entrèrent, ayant préalablement frappé à la porte. Ils furent invités à entrer. Le visage de Natsuki s'illumina en voyant Shizuru et Ayato comprit quelle relation entretenaient les deux femmes. Shizuru présenta Ayato à Natsuki, qui salua cette dernière comme il l'avait pour Arika. Natsuki rougit légèrement.  
Une fois les présentations faites, elle demanda à Ayato comment il était possible qu'un garçon puisse utiliser les pouvoirs des Otome sans que les nanomachines ne se détériorent.   
- Ben à ma connaissance, répondit-il franchement, cela à toujours été comme ça. Enfin l'enseignement des Servant ne date que de quelques années environ.  
- Combien ?, demanda Natsuki curieuse.  
- Une vingtaine d'années il me semble.  
- Je vois. Dis-moi, serais-tu d'accord pour laisser notre scientifique faire une analyse de tes nanomachines ?, demanda poliment Natsuki.  
- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, dit calmement Ayato.

Natsuki les emmena jusqu'au labo, Shizuru leur ayant dit qu'elle les rejoindrait après avoir posé ses affaires, Arika se proposa de l'accompagner.

Pendant leur trajet jusqu'au labo, Natsuki aborda une discussion qui lui tenait à cœur.  
- Le fait que tu possèdes des nanomachines signifie que tu as peut-être une compatibilité avec les Otome, dit-elle avec dureté.  
- Compatibilité ?, demanda Ayato.  
- Normalement, si le chromosome Y entre dans le corps d'une Otome de quelque manière que ce soit, celle-ci perdra ses pouvoirs. Si tu préfères, tant qu'elles sont vierges, elles gardent leurs pouvoirs.  
- Quel rapport avec moi ?  
- Le fait que tu possèdes des nanomachines fait que peut-être…   
- Insinueriez-vous que je pourrais faire quelque chose d'indécent à ces filles ? Je ne pensais pas que la directrice d'une école, apparemment si réputée, me considèrerait comme ça. Je suis déçu.  
- Je ne…  
- Sachez pour votre gouverne que même à Ferdelance, je n'ai jamais touché une fille, pas même une caresse, alors de là à leur faire une chose pareille...  
- Excuse-moi, mais je mets mes élèves au courant que si elles décident de devenir des Otome, elles doivent renoncer à aimer.  
- Les hommes.  
- Pardon ?  
- Elles doivent renoncer à aimer les hommes mais pas les femmes.  
- Je ne comprends pas.  
- Ne me la faites pas, j'ai bien vu le regard que vous aviez envers Shizuru, il voulait tout dire.

Natsuki rougit, visiblement, il était difficile de le duper. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au labo.

Pendant ce temps du côté de Shizuru et Arika.  
- Si je comprends bien, dit Arika, il a les mêmes pouvoirs que vous et moi.  
- En quelque sorte.  
- Et il porte aussi une GEM ?  
- Oui tout comme nous.  
- Est-il fort ?  
- Houlà !  
- Vous voulez dire qu'il vous a battu ?  
- Pas seulement moi, mais aussi Mai-san.  
- Mai-san AUSSI !!  
- Et oui, cela te dérange ?  
- Ben un peu, je vous ai toujours considérée comme l'Otome la plus forte du monde.  
- Je ne parle pas de ça, mais du fait qu'un garçon ait des pouvoirs au même titre que nous.   
- Non.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui, tant que l'on peut être de bons amis alors tout va bien.  
- J'espère que Haruka pensera comme toi.  
- Vous voulez parlez de la commodore Armitage ?  
- Oui, elle est très « à cheval » sur le fait que seule les Otome peuvent avoir de tels pouvoirs.  
- Comment pensez-vous qu'elle réagira ?  
Shizuru lui donna la même réponse qu'à Youko et Natsuki.  
Elle posa ses affaires et elles se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire. 

Une fois que tout le monde fut réuni et les présentations avec Youko faites, cette dernière lui fit un prélèvement sanguin.  
- Je vais l'étudier ce soir et nous aurons les résultats demain dans l'après-midi.   
- Merci Youko, dit Natsuki.

Arika proposa d'héberger Ayato au palais de Mashiro, prétextant que ce serait plus prudent pour l'école. Natsuki fut d'accord, mais allait-il en être de même pour la reine ?  
Arika exposa la situation à la reine Mashiro et celle-ci ne vit aucune objection à ce qu'Ayato dorme au château.

Cependant à Ealis...

Haruka tempêtait dans les couloirs de l'hexagone, « palais » de la présidente Yukino Chrysant.  
- Calme-toi Haruka-chan, lui demanda Yukino.  
- Comment veux-tu que je me calme en sachant cela ? Un homme avec les mêmes pouvoirs que nous ! Je me fiche de savoir s'il est le descendant de Fumi ou non, c'est inadmissible.  
- Je comprends bien ce que tu ressens, mais on ne peut rien y faire.  
- Yukino, dit Haruka en s'arrêtant.  
- Qu'y a-t-il Haruka-chan ?   
- Nous partons pour WindBloom !  
- Pour quoi faire ?  
- Je veux l'affronter pour lui montrer que seules les Otome ont le droit d'avoir des pouvoirs.  
Voyant la détermination et la résolution de son Otome, Yukino n'eût d'autre choix que celui d'accepter.

Youko travailla tard dans la soirée. Elle avait finalement réussi à comprendre comment Ayato pouvait avoir ses pouvoirs et elle en parlerait avec Natsuki le lendemain. Le résultat de l'analyse de sang fut terminé également, elle regarda les résultats et ne vit aucune trace de virus ou maladie, cependant, le schéma ADN lui disait quelque chose, du moins en partie, mais elle approfondirait ses recherches plus tard. L'heure était avancée et elle avait besoin de sommeil.

Le lendemain, Ayato se leva très tôt, le soleil perçait légèrement à l'horizon. Il s'habilla de manière très décontractée : un pantalon et un T-shirt. Il sortit de la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée. Il croisa quelques gardes qui lui demandèrent ce qu'il faisait de si bonne heure et il leur répondit que, comme à son habitude, il sortait faire un peu d'exercice avant d'attaquer la journée.   
Il sortit de l'enceinte du château et se mit à courir, à un rythme soutenu et constant, jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne se lève complètement.  
Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une des portes de service réservée au personnel, il croisa une des employées qui l'informa que la Mai-Star Arika le cherchait. Il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, entra et vit Arika assise dans le seul fauteuil de la chambre.

- J'ai frappé mais personne n'a répondu, alors je suis entré mais comme vous n'étiez pas là, je vous ai attendu, dit Arika comme pour s'excuser d'être entrée dans sa chambre sans permission.  
- Vous désirez quelque chose, Mademoiselle Arika ?, lui demanda poliment Ayato.  
- Vous pouvez m'appelez juste Arika vous savez. Je venais pour vous proposer de venir prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi.  
- C'est d'accord, vous me laissez aller me laver d'abord ?  
- Ou…ou…oui, bien sûr, lui répondit Arika en rougissant.

Il alla jusqu'aux bains et revint à sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard, habillé, frais et dispo.   
Il tendit son bras à Arika et ensemble, ils allèrent jusqu'au salon.  
- Vous savez, dit-il, vous m'avez dit, tout à l'heure, que je pouvais vous appeler juste Arika vous vous souvenez ?  
- Oui.  
- Et bien si je fais ceci, j'aimerais que vous ne me vouvoyez plus, je préfère les « tu » aux « vous ». D'accord ?  
- Entendu, mais c'est pareil pour toi.  
- Si tu veux.  
Et ils rigolèrent quelques secondes.

Youko venait de prendre son service et la première chose qu'elle fit en arrivant fut de chercher où elle avait déjà vu cette branche ADN.  
Elle lança la recherche et les résultats s'affichèrent quelques secondes plus tard.   
- C'est pas vrai !, se dit-elle avec étonnement. Il fallait absolument qu'elle en parle à Natsuki.

Une fois qu'ils eurent déjeuné, Ayato et Arika se rendirent jusqu'à l'école, où Ayato avait été convoqué par Natsuki.  
Dans le bureau, où l'attendait la directrice, se trouvaient Youko, les cinq piliers, Mai et, bien évidemment, Haruka. Cette dernière ne cessa de le dévisager jusqu'à ce que Youko ne prenne la parole. Toute la colère que Haruka avait contre lui s'était dissipée à moitié lorqu'elle le vit. Et une sensation étrange l'envahit, une sensation qu'elle ressentait pour la première fois et qui lui faisait battre le cœur à plein régime.

- J'ai compris comment cela se faisait que le jeune homme ici présent puisse avoir des nanomachines, annonça Youko.  
- Comment cela est-il possible ?, demanda Sarah Gallager.  
- En fait c'est tout simple, dit la scientifique. Ses nanomachines sont les mêmes que les votres, à une chose près.  
- Laquelle ?, demanda Haruka, impatiente.  
- La reconnaissance du chromosome Y, elle lui est intégrée.  
- OK, dit tout simplement Maya.  
- Cependant, j'ai découvert autre chose.  
- Quoi donc ?, lui demanda Natsuki.  
- Ayato ?, lui demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui.  
- Oui ?, répondit l'intéressé.  
- As-tu des frères et/ou des sœurs ?  
- J'ai une sœur.  
- Ah ! Et où est-elle ?   
- Morte, répondit Ayato en serrant les dents et les poings. Elle a été assassinée par un ancien collègue de classe, il y a environ plus de deux mois sous les yeux de sa fille.

Toutes furent surprises par cette révélation, surtout Youko.  
- Tu n'en a pas d'autres ?  
- Non. Pourquoi ?  
- Dis-moi, comment s'appelait ton père ?  
- Shin Tsurugi. Pourquoi !?, demanda Ayato avec plus d'insistance.  
- Et où est-il maintenant ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, il y a vingt ans, il y a eu un gigantesque incendie qui a presque rasé toute la ville. D'après ce que l'on m'a raconté, il nous a cherché ma mère, ma sœur et moi pendant plus d'une semaine, mais sans succès. Alors, à ce qu'il paraît, il aurait quitté le pays et aurait refait sa vie mais je ne sais pas où.  
- Cela concorderait.

Ayato s'approcha du bureau et tapa du poing, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde.  
- Est-ce que vous allez me dire pourquoi vous me posez toutes ces questions à la fin ?, demanda-t-il avec un peu de colère.

Youko et Natsuki se regardèrent, puis la première lui répondit.   
- Tes analyses de sang reflètent la même branche ADN qu'une Otome d'ici.  
- Ah ?!  
- Pour cette personne, la première branche est inconnue et la seconde est celle de… LENA SAYERS.  
- HEIN !!!!, dit Arika à voit haute.  
- Je suis formelle, dit Youko, voici ton schéma ADN et celui d'Ayato.

Elle tendit les schémas à Arika et celle-ci les regarda.  
- Je n'y comprends rien et je ne vois pas de ressemblance, dit Arika.  
- Superpose-les, lui dit la scientifique.  
- Ah oui, la branche de gauche est identique. Mais alors ça veut dire que…  
- Oui, dit Natsuki, Ayato est ton frère ainé, ou plutôt, ton demi-frère. 

Ayato n'avait rien dit, si c'était au niveau de l'ADN, alors il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il était néanmoins content d'apprendre qu'il avait une autre sœur et puis, elle n'était pas vraiment désagréable.  
- Arika, tu peux disposer, lui dit Natsuki.  
- Bien, on se voit tout à l'heure, Nii-chan !  
- On dirait qu'elle s'y est vite fait. Mais passons, ce n'est pas le problème, je t'ai surtout convoqué pour te dire qu'un combat a été organisé entre toi et la Topaze de l'Ile des Perles ici présente. Elle tendit le bras en direction d'Haruka.  
- Quoi !?, demanda Ayato. Et pour quelle raison ?  
- Elle est contre le fait que tu possèdes les mêmes pouvoirs que nous.  
- Vraiment ? Et ben il faudra faire avec.  
- Il y a un enjeu dans ce combat.  
- Lequel ?  
- Si elle gagne, tant que tu seras à WindBloom, ta GEM te sera retirée, t'empêchant ainsi d'utiliser tes pouvoirs.  
- Et si JE gagne ?  
- Encore faudrait-il que ça arrive, répliqua Haruka.  
- Non seulement tu garderas ta GEM, mais tu pourras lui infliger le traitement de ton choix.  
- Pas besoin d'en arrivé là, dit-il. Si je gagne, je veux juste qu'elle me considère comme un ami et un frère d'armes. D'accord ?, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'Otome concernée.  
- Humf ! fit celle-ci en détournant la tête et en rougissant légèrement.

Ayato sortit du bureau, Arika l'attendait devant la porte.  
- Alors ? Elle voulait quoi ?, lui demanda Arika, curieuse.  
- Je suis vraiment obligé de te le dire ?, lui répondit Ayato.  
- Je suis ta sœur quand même !, dit Arika quelque peu vexée. J'aimerais bien que tu me tiennes au courant de tout ce qui te concerne, on est une famille quand même !, ajouta-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. 

Ayato prit sa demi-sœur dans ses bras.  
- La directrice veut que je me batte contre la Mai-Star Haruka.  
- Pourquoi ?, dit-elle en relevant la tête.  
- Il semblerait qu'elle ait du mal à accepter qu'un garçon possède les mêmes pouvoirs que vous, les Otome.  
- Mais enfin, c'est ridicule.  
- Si je perds, je devrai abandonner ma GEM tout le temps que je serai dans ce pays.  
- Et si tu gagnes ?  
- Je pourrais choisir un truc équivalent, mais je m'y refuse. Si je sors vainqueur, je veux qu'elle me considère comme un ami et un frère d'armes.  
- C'est gentil.  
- Mais je suis toujours gentil. J'ai juste une chose à rajouter.  
- Quoi ?  
- Elle est jolie mais semble avoir un mauvais caractère. 

Arika se mit à rire.

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble, Arika lui raconta comment elle était devenue une Otome, aussi bien les bons côtés comme les mauvais, en particulier la mort de Erstin et son combat contre Nina, ainsi que son alliance avec elle lorsqu'elle avait fait un pacte avec Mashiro pour devenir l'Emeraude de Neptune. Ayato lui raconta tout également. Absolument tout, y compris la mort de Chidori. En apprenant cela, Arika se sentit obligée de lui dire qu'elle était maintenant concernée et qu'elle ferait tout pour l'aider à se venger.  
- Tu n'as pas à faire cela !  
- Si ! On est une famille. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas connue Chidori-nee, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'elle était ma grande sœur et par conséquent, je suis désormais impliquée !

Devant une telle résolution, il ne put qu'accepter.  
Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'il fut temps pour Arika d'aller se coucher. Ayato fit une bise à sa petite sœur, qui rougit car aucun garçon ne l'avait jamais touchée à ce point.  
Ayato ne put presque pas dormir, le combat était prévu dans trois jours. Il lui faudrait s'entraîner, ne connaissant pas les capacités réelles de son adversaire, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il perde s'il y allait sans préparation. Quand il réussit enfin à s'endormir, il fit un rêve où Chidori était toujours en vie et qu'Arika, elle et lui formaient une famille soudée.

Quand il se réveilla, il repensa à son rêve et eut le cœur serré en y repensant...si seulement ça pouvait être ça la réalité...

Afin d'oublier tout ceci, il se leva et alla aux bains qui lui étaient réservés. Une fois propre, il revint à sa chambre, s'habilla et regarda l'heure, Arika n'allait sûrement pas tarder à se lever, si ce n'était déjà fait. Il se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre. Il frappa à la porte et fut tout de suite invité à entrer, mais il aurait peut être dû s'abstenir de le faire.

Arika était lavée et sur le point de revêtir sa robe quand on frappa à sa porte, sûrement Aoi qui venait la chercher pour lui dire que la reine n'allait pas tarder d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner.  
Elle l'invita à entrer, elle se retourna et vit son frère rouge comme une pivoine.  
- Euh… EXCUSE-MOI !!!!!!, dit-il en sortant et en refermant la porte très vite.  
- Ben qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Elle réalisa qu'elle l'avait invité à entrer alors qu'elle était à moitié nue. WHAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!  
- Désolé Arika, dit Ayato, en espérant que ces mots atteignent l'esprit de sa sœur.  
Aoi se précipita jusqu'à la chambre de la Mai-Star quand elle vit Ayato, tout rouge, devant la porte.  
- Que s'est-il passé ?, emanda la suivante.  
- J'étais venu chercher Arika pour déjeuner, j'ai frappé à sa porte, elle m'a dit d'entrer et quand je l'ai fait, elle était en sous-vêtements. Là c'est sûr je suis un homme mort, je vais passer pour le gros pervers de service.  
- Ce n'est que votre sœur, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir et puis, Arika-san aurait pu demander qui c'était.

Arika sortit la tête par la porte et demanda à son frère de patienter quelques secondes.  
Une fois prête, ils se rendirent dans le salon.  
Ayato était très silencieux, il ne disait rien, était-il troublé par ce qu'il s'était passé il y a peu ? Arika lui posa la question et il lui répondit que c'était le combat à venir qui le tracassait, il avait lieu cet après-midi. Il ne voulait pas blesser la Mai-Star, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'on lui enlève ses pouvoirs. Arika lui dit qu'il lui fallait faire de son mieux, ainsi, il n'aurait aucun regret.

L'heure du combat arriva finalement. Ayato se rendit au stade d'entrainement de Garderobe seul puisque pour l'évènement, la reine Mashiro allait y assister et donc, Arika accompagnait son maître. 

Quand il arriva devant le stade, Shizuru l'y attendait.  
- Fais bien attention à toi, lui dit-elle, Haruka n'est pas une Otome à sous-estimer, elle est très forte.  
- Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? C'est gentil.  
- C'est parce que je t'aime bien et que je t'apprécie aussi.  
- Eh bien heureusement que Natsuki-san n'est pas dans le coin, elle piquerait une crise de jalousie si elle vous écoutait.  
- Je pense que Natsuki éprouve les mêmes sentiments que moi à ton égard.  
- Ben si c'est le cas, ça ne se voit pas.

Il entra dans le stade, matérialisa son armure et son élément, se plaça sur un pilier et attendit le signal.  
Natsuki fit un petit commentaire au public, principalement composé des élèves et de quelques Mai-Star, dont Akane, Rosalie, les cinq piliers et évidemment Arika, mais aussi Mai, Miss Maria et bien d'autres encore. Même Nina était venue y assister, c'était logique puisqu'elle était la seconde Otome de Mashiro. 

Elle leur expliqua l'enjeu du combat et donna le signal de départ.  
Dés qu'il eut retenti, Haruka se précipita sur son adversaire en levant sa hache. Il réussit à bloquer le coup mais sentit des vibrations lui parcourir le corps. Si l'avait pris de plein fouet, il aurait eut de gros soucis.  
Il tenta une attaque horizontale, mais elle l'évita en s'éloignant. Shizuru avait eu raison de le prévenir, cela aurait été une erreur que de la sous-estimer. Il tenta une approche identique à celle de son adversaire, mais Haruka lui envoya sa masse droit dessus, il l'évita de justesse. « Comment faire pour l'approcher ? » se demanda-t-il. « Sa défense est parfaite » rajouta-t-il.  
« Je n'ai plus qu'une seule solution » se dit-il. Il ramena sa lame derrière sa tête et tendit son bras gauche. A ce moment, Arika, Nina, Shizuru, Mai et Natsuki se levèrent.  
- Il ne va quand même pas executer une attaque finale contre Haruka ? Demanda Natsuki.  
- J'ai bien peur que si, lui répondit Shizuru.  
Mai, Nina et Arika étant dans les mêmes gradins que les cinq piliers prirent la parole.  
- Mais pourquoi il veut faire une chose pareille ? Demanda Arika.  
- Il est coincé, lui répondit Mai.  
- La défense et l'attaque d'Haruka sont presque inégalables, ajouta Shizuru.  
- Sans parler de son agilité, ajouta Sarah.  
- C'est la solution du désespoir, dit Juliette, il fait ça parce qu'il n'est pas sûr de gagner.  
- NE DITES PAS CA !!!!!!, s'énerva Arika.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Arika !? lui demanda sévèrement Natsuki.  
- Mon frère n'est pas du genre à se laisser abattre.  
- Tu as raison, ajouta Shizuru, à mon avis, il veut la rendre confuse comme il l'a fait pour nous, qu'en penses-tu Mai-san ?  
- Sans doute, répondit celle-ci.

Une aura noire entoura la lame et il lança son élément sur Haruka : « CHAOS EDGE » dit-il alors qu'il le lançait. Haruka le vit arriver avec une telle rapidité qu'elle n'eut d'autre choix que de faire tourner sa chaîne devant elle en guise de bouclier.  
L'explosion fut brutale et la sonna un petit moment. Pendant ce temps, Ayato fonçait sur elle. Le voyant arriver, elle fit tourner son élément au-dessus de sa tête, puis le lança : « DYNAMITE CRUSHER ».  
Ayato le prit de plein fouet et fut écrasé contre le mur d'enceinte du stade. Tout le monde se leva.  
- Cette fois c'est fini, dit Nina.  
- Qui sait ?, remarqua Shizuru. La chef des Asuwado l'avait bien arrêté à une main.  
- Mais l'arrêter et y survivre sont deux choses différentes, ajouta Natsuki.  
- L'arrêter c'est possible grâce aux nanomachines, dit Mai.  
- Mais y survivre tien du miracle, termina Sarah.  
- NII-CHAN !!!!!!!!, hurla Arika en pleurant.

Shizuru se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Arika fondit en larmes, quand une vague d'énergie sortit de la zone d'impact pour aller percuter Haruka, qui réussit à se ressaisir.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Mashiro.  
- Je sens une force très puissante, ajouta Mikoto.

« WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!! »

Un hurlement s'éleva depuis les décombres du mur et c'est un Ayato aux yeux dorés et au regard noir et plein de colère qui sortit des débris.  
- Comment as-tu pu faire pleurer ma sœur, espèce de sale garce? Tu vas me le payer.  
- Hein ?? demanda Haruka, l'air hébété.   
- Je ne le reconnais plus, il a l'air… différent, souligna Shizuru.  
- Regardez ses yeux, dit Nina.  
- Ils sont… dorés ?, demanda Mashiro  
- Normalement ils sont argentés, dit Shizuru.

En effet, ses yeux argentés brillaient d'une lueur dorée.  
Il ramena la garde de son épée à droite de son visage et dit : « CHA… …OS »   
Son armure se transforma exactement comme pour la robe d'Arika.   
Les pans de son armure se déployèrent telles des ailles d'ange. Ils étaient noirs, comme le reste de son armure. Et au niveau de la taille, apparurent deux ailes noires ressemblant à celles d'une chauve-souris et sur sa tête se dressèrent deux cornes partant du front (elles étaient aussi fausses que l'étaient les oreilles de chat de la robe d'Akane Soir, la Malachite éprise de Pureté). 

Jais du Chaos  
Elément expansion  
Sword of Yami  
Start

« YAMI » dit Ayato en levant son arme au dessus de sa tête et d'une grosse épée à deux mains, elle devint une épée longue à une main noire avec une lame moitié moins grosse qu'a l'origine.  
Il fonça sur Haruka et brisa la chaîne qu'elle avait dressée en guise de défense. L'onde de choc étourdit Haruka et cette dernière tomba dans le vide, menaçant de s'écraser contre le sol.

Tout le monde se leva et retint sa respiration, la Mai-Star Haruka allait-elle mourir ?  
Non. Ayato se précipita sur le point de chute de son adversaire et la rattrapa. Tous se mirent à pousser un soupir de soulagement et Haruka ajouta : « j'ai perdu » avec amertume et elle s'évanouit.  
Ayato l'a conduisit à l'infirmerie.

Ayato se sentait soulagé, mais il avait des remords pour avoir blessé la Mai-Star.  
Yukino vint le voir et le remercia pour ce qu'il avait fait, à savoir, prendre soin d'Haruka et lui faire comprendre que si on a des pouvoirs, c'est pour avoir le droit de les utiliser.

Ayato se rendit au bureau de la directrice, afin de voir les cinq piliers pour savoir s'il méritait une sanction pour avoir blessé Haruka.  
- Etant donné les faits, commença Natsuki, tu mériterais l'emprisonnement à long terme.  
- Natsuki ! dirent ensemble Sarah, Juliette et Shizuru.  
- Cependant, j'ai une question qui me permettra de juger. Quand tu as lancé ton attaque, avais-tu l'intention de la tuer ?  
- Même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrais pas.  
- Tu veux bien t'expliquer ?, lui demanda Maya.  
- Quand j'étais sous les débris du mur et que j'ai entendu les pleurs d'Arika, je n'ai eu qu'une envie, c'est de la tuer. Alors j'ai lancé une attaque qui aurait dû la toucher, mais elle est passée à coté et a touché un oiseau.  
- C'est facile de dire cela maintenant, commenta Maya.

Ayato la regarda, s'approcha du bureau et prit un coupe-papier, puis il se précipita su Maya en levant l'arme. Arrivant devant elle, il abattit son « arme », mais il ne put toucher la Mai-Star, son bras était retenu par une force plus grande que sa volonté. Il en fit l'expérience sur toutes les Otome présentes dans le bureau. Il ne put en toucher aucune.  
- Vous voyez, dit-il, même si je le voulais, il me serait impossible de tuer une Otome, je peux vous blesser, mais si j'ai l'intention de vous tuer, je ne peux pas le faire.  
- Je comprends mieux ce que signifiait les explications sur la GEM, intervint Shizuru.  
- Comment ça ?, demanda Natsuki.  
- Eh bien, cela disait que le porteur du Jais du Chaos serait le protecteur des Otome.  
- Bien sûr, s'exclama Natsuki, par conséquent il ne peut pas les tuer.   
- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ?, demanda Ayato   
- Etant donné qu'Haruka n'est pas en danger, je pense que l'on peut fermer les yeux, annonça Sarah.  
- Je le pense aussi, dirent en chœur Juliette, Maya et Shizuru.  
- Très bien, dit Natsuki, aucune sanction ne sera retenue contre toi.  
- Merci infiniment.

Alors qu'Ayato et trois piliers s'apprêtèrent à sortir, un grondement se fit sentir, suivit immédiatement d'un nuage de poussière. Tous se tournèrent en direction du château, là d'où s'élevait le nuage. Et un Seed se dévoila. Les cinq piliers se dirigèrent vers la porte alors qu'Ayato se jeta par la fenêtre en disant : « ce sera plus rapide de le rejoindre par là ».   
- MAIS TU ES FOU !!!!, lui hurla Natsuki.

Alors qu'il chutait, il matérialisa son armure et fonça vers le Seed, qu'il atteignit en moins de quelques secondes.  
- Quelle vitesse !, remarqua Juliette.  
- On ferait peut-être mieux de le rejoindre, dit Sarah.  
- Visiblement tu n'es pas la seule à avoir eut cette idée, lui dit Shizuru.

En effet, Ayato fut très vite rejoint par Arika, Haruka, Nina et Mai.  
Ils attaquèrent ensemble, mais rien n'ébranla le monstre qui répliqua aux assauts répétés de ses assaillants, alors Ayato décida d'utiliser la même technique que lors de son combat contre Haruka.  
Il l'exécuta, cela rendit le monstre inconscient quelques instants. A ce moment, il aperçut le passage par lequel le Seed était arrivé et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux courts et blonds. Elle semblait hurler et appeler à l'aide. Sans savoir pourquoi, il n'eut qu'une envie, celle de la sauver tout en éliminant le monstre. Soudain, le monstre prit une forme humaine, Ayato se précipita sur lui, se plaça dans son dos et l'attrapa sous les bras, les mains sur les épaules et donna l'ordre à Arika d'utiliser l'éclair de l'azur.

- Pas question, lui répondit-elle, si je fais ça, tu seras pris avec.  
- On n'a pas d'autre choix, on ne peut pas le tuer, alors il faut le renvoyer dans le vortex par où il est venu.  
- Je ne peux pas.

Le vortex commença à se rétrécir.

- C'est pas vrai ! Arika ! FAIS-LE !  
- NON !  
- ARIKA !!!!  
- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !   
- Très bien. Il tourna la tête et vit les cinq piliers arriver. Puis il se tourna vers Haruka. Haruka !  
- Oui ?   
- Utilise l'attaque que tu as exécutée sur moi lors de notre combat.  
- Mais ?  
- MAINTENANT !!!!  
- Bi…bien ! DYNAMITE CRUSHER !!!!!

Elle lança son attaque sur Ayato et le monstre, tous deux furent projetés dans le vortex.  
Rencontrant la jeune fille, il lui parla quelques minutes.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Lui demanda la jeune fille.   
- Je m'appelle Ayato et vous ?  
- Erstin.  
- Erstin ?  
- Oui.  
- Mais comment ce fait-il que vous soyez en vie, Arika vous croit morte.  
- Vous connaissez Arika-chan ?  
- C'est ma demi-sœur.  
- Elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle avait un frère.   
- Nous l'avons appris récemment. Tenez-il lui donna son élément-vous le donnerez à Arika.

Il prit Erstin par le bras et l'envoya contre le vortex.  
« Dites à Arika que je reviendrai. »

Erstin sortie du vortex, elle fut rattrapée par Mai. Puis le vortex se referma.  
« NIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!! » hurla Arika dès que le vortex fut clos, puis elle redescendit sur le sol et fondit en larmes.  
Toutes les Otome furent attristées par l'évènement en particulier Haruka, Shizuru et Nina qui avait beaucoup de sympathie pour ce garçon.  
Arika pleurait de plus en plus, cette fois, même les bras bienveillants de Shizuru ne pourraient atténuer son chagrin. Quand Erstin s'approcha d'elle, des larmes aux bords des yeux, Arika ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi, elle se jeta dans les bras de son amie.  
Erstin avait donné l'élément d'Ayato à Mai qui vint vers Shizuru.  
- Elle m'a donné ceci, l'élément d'Ayato.  
- Tant qu'il reste visible, c'est qu'il est vivant.  
- Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait une idiotie pareille cet abruti ?, dit Haruka.

Shizuru s'approcha d'elle et la gifla.  
- Je t'interdis de dire ça de lui. Pour lui, toutes les Otome son importante, il a dû voir Erstin en vie et a voulu la sauver.  
- De toute façon, intervint Natsuki, tant que son élément est là, ça prouve qu'il est toujours vivant.

Shizuru prit l'élément et se retira, « nous le donnerons à Arika-san quand elle sera un peu plus calme ».

Ce soir là, quatre jeunes femmes ne purent dormir, toutes préoccupées par le terrible évènement qui s'était produit cet après-midi. Shizuru garda l'élément contre elle toute la nuit pleurant la disparition du seul homme qu'elle portait dans son cœur.

Le lendemain matin, personne ne put faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Pourtant, la reine Mashiro décida de compenser l'absence d'Ayato. Elle avait cru comprendre qu'il restait une GEM sans porteur à WINDBLOOM. Elle décida que ce serait Erstin Ho qui en serait la propriétaire. Beaucoup des membres du conseil furent contre et la reine eut pour argument que aucune des personnes ici présentes n'avait eu de mot gentils à l'égard d'Arika ou des autres Otome qui avaient vu leur gardien disparaître dans le monde des Slaves.  
Ayant décidé que seuls les cinq piliers pouvaient ou non accorder un tel honneur, Mashiro leur laissa le droit de décider si oui ou non Erstin Ho pouvait devenir la Mai-Star Emeraude au Triste Cœur.  
Les cinq piliers dirent qu'elles allaient y réfléchir. Et comme pour insister sur la difficulté, elles leur dirent que sans Ayato, il serait très dur de décider, car c'était lui qui décidait si oui ou non une Otome pouvait atteindre le rang de Mai-Star, puisqu'il était au-dessus de toutes les Otome. A ce moment, chaque dirigeant des pays alliés se rendit compte à quel point le sixième pilier était important dans le système des Otome.

Malgré le retour d'Erstin, Arika ne sortait de sa chambre que pour les représentations où se montrait la reine. Elle restait cloîtrée dans sa chambre, gardant toujours dans ses bras l'élément de son frère que Shizuru lui avait remis quelques jours plus tôt. Espérant son retour, Natsuki n'en avait pas touché le moindre mot à Aoko et Ferdelance.

Tous les soirs avant d'aller se coucher, Arika priait pour le retour de son grand frère.  
Quand à Erstin, aucun des piliers ne l'avait mise au courant de la décision de la reine et, malgré le fait que Shizuru lui ait dit le contraire, elle se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé au garçon qui l'avait sauvée. On lui avait tout dit sur lui, évidemment. Elle espérait du fond de son cœur qu'il revienne afin qu'Arika retrouve le sourire et son entrain habituel. Cependant, personne ne savait comment le faire revenir. 

Un an après la disparition d'Ayato, un Seed fit son apparition à WindBloom, dévastant tout sur son passage. Alors que les cinq piliers se rendaient à la rencontre du monstre, Arika, elle, se battait déjà contre cette créature en ne cessant de répéter « tout est de ta faute ! ». Alors que le Seed allait la frapper, le ciel se mit à se convulser, à gonfler, avant de reprendre son apparence normale. Ce phénomène s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis le ciel se fissura et un bruit, ressemblant à une masse énorme tapant contre une porte, se fit entendre à plusieurs reprises. Shizuru éloigna Arika du monstre.  
- Laissez-moi ! Je veux tuer cette chose !  
- Calme-toi Arika-san !   
Arika essaya de se détacher des mains de Shizuru.  
Puis cette dernière la gifla pour la calmer.  
- T'acharner contre ce monstre ne changera rien au fait qu'on ne sait pas comment faire revenir ton frère ! Et pour la première fois, Arika vit les larmes de Shizuru.  
A ces mots, la colère et la fureur d'Arika s'estompèrent, laissant place aux larmes. Un autre bruit se fit entendre, mais cette fois-ci plus fort et plus insistant. Un troisième se fit entendre quelques secondes après le précédent et le ciel éclata comme du verre et deux silhouettes familières se dessinèrent, tombant de l'ouverture nouvellement créée.

Après avoir réussi à sortir cette fille de ce monde étrange, Ayato sentit une certaine fatigue l'envahir.  
Quand il se réveilla, il ignorait depuis combien il dormait, cela faisait-il à peine quelques minutes ou alors des mois. En tout cas, il fallait qu'il sorte de là pour rejoindre sa sœur et les autres Otome. Il chercha une ouverture, mais l'espace environnant était le même partout, plusieurs couleurs se mélangeaient et aucune « fenêtre » ne donnait sur son monde. Il réalisa soudain qu'il portait encore son armure. Avec un peut de chance il pourrait forcer une sortie. Il continua d'avancer dans cet espace, quand tout à coup il se cogna contre une sorte de barrière invisible. « Ce monde a donc ses limites » se dit-il. Il sentit un courant d'air, il se retourna et vit le Seed à forme humaine qu'il avait affronté avant d'arriver ici. Le monstre lui fonça dessus avec une vitesse fulgurante. Il réussit à l'éviter de peu. Le Seed percuta la barrière et une fissure apparut. Ayato décida de se servir de la force du monstre pour sortir de là. Il décida de le faire s'écraser plusieurs fois au même endroit. Plan qui réussit plus que bien, puisque le mur éclata, lui révélant Garderobe.

Ayato chuta à une vitesse ahurissante et, chose surprenante, ce fut Natsuki qui le rattrapa et le déposa au sol. Natsuki l'avait à peine posé au sol qu'Arika se précipitait vers lui. Les laissant seuls, Natsuki alla rejoindre les autres Otome. Cette fois, il y avait deux Seeds et par conséquent, une double dose de problèmes.

Ayato se releva, avec une certaine difficulé.

- Nii-chan !  
- Ca va Arika ?, lui demanda–t-il avec le sourire.  
- Je suis si contente... Et elle éclata en larmes, des larmes de joies.  
- Il faut qu'on aille les aider, dit-il.  
- Mais dans ton état…  
- Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas, où est mon élément ?  
- Je vais te le chercher, il est dans ma chambre.

A ces mots, Erstin arriva avec l'épée d'Ayato.  
- Quand j'ai vu le ciel éclater, je me suis dit que quelqu'un aurait besoin de ceci.  
- Merci Ers-chan.  
- Merci beaucoup Erstin-san.  
- Bonne chance.

Ayato et Arika se rendirent sur le lieu du combat.  
- Arika !  
- Oui ?  
- Il nous faut passer en Materialize Zwei.  
- Mais sans Mashiro-chan je ne peux pas.  
- Tu oublies que je suis le sixième pilier et que j'ai toute autorité sur les Otome, je peux donc remplacer ton maître.  
- J'ai compris !  
- Dans ce cas...  
- SOUTEN !  
- CHAOS !

MS ARIKA  
BLUE SKY SAPHIRRE   
MATERIALIZE ZWEI  
RELEASE

MS AYATO  
CHAOS JAIS   
MATERIALIZE ZWEI  
RELEASE

Arika et son frère lancèrent leur élément dans le ciel.

- Akatsuki !  
- Yami !  
- Bien, et maintenant, allons leur régler leur compte, dit Ayato.  
- Compris !

Quand ils arrivèrent à hauteur des autres Otome, Ayato décida d'éxécuter une attaque combinée avec Arika. Il lui exposa son plan  
- Tu as bien compris ?  
- Oui !

Ils se collèrent dos à dos et firent se toucher la pointe de leurs éléments au-dessus de leurs têtes. Leurs GEM brillèrent et la même inscription apparut sur les deux pierres.

ULTIMATE GEM  
FLAME FROM HEAVENS  
III  
II  
I  
0  
RELEASE 

Ils abattirent leurs lames en direction des deux monstres. La concentration d'énergie fut libérée et elle atomisa les deux créatures en l'espace de quelques secondes. 

La tension accumulée durant la bataille redescendit d'un seul coup et Ayato s'écroula de fatigue. Arika le rattrapa et l'emmena jusqu'à une chambre vide de l'école, qui était plus près que le château, afin qu'il se repose.

Cela faisait maintenant prés de quatre jours qu'Ayato dormait, Arika avait demandé à ce que personne n'entre dans sa chambre, elle-même n'y entrait que pour savoir s'il était réveillé, ou s'il fallait faire quelque chose pour accélérer son réveil. Il transpirait beaucoup, il devait sans doute faire un cauchemar, elle l'essuyait quand il en avait besoin puis elle se retirait.  
Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à sortir, Ayato prononça quelques mots dans son sommeil, c'était surtout des prénoms, Arika n'en comprit que quelques-uns : Tessa, Chidori, Konoe. Ce devaient être des personnes chères à son frère pour qu'il prononce leurs noms dans son sommeil.

Quand elle sortit de la chambre, Shizuru l'attendait.

- Comment va-t-il ?  
- Il dort, mais il est agité, il a prononcé trois prénoms de fille : Tessa, Chidori et Konoe.  
- La première c'est sa nièce, la seconde c'est sa défunte sœur et la troisième c'est la meilleure amie de Tessa.  
- Elles doivent sûrement lui manquer pour qu'il pense à elles ? Elle avait formulé cette phrase comme une question, mais c'était loin d'en être une.  
- Quand nous sommes partis, Tessa pleurait, je pense que lorsqu'on sépare une famille, ce genre de chose doit arriver.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau de Natsuki, elle invita la personne à entrer.  
Miss Maria entra dans le bureau.  
- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Il se trouve qu'il y a trois personnes devant l'école qui prétendent connaître le garçon et elles désirent le voir ?  
- Qui sont-elles ?  
- Elles se sont présentées comme des amis à lui.  
- Faites les entrer mais surveillez-les, tant qu'Ayato est endormi, nous devons être très prudentes.  
- Je comprends, je vais prévenir Shizuru et…  
- Ne dérangez pas Arika pour le moment, elle est assez tracassée comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter.  
- Bien.

Dès cet instant, Les trois étrangères furent surveillées, Shizuru reconnut très vite Aoko.  
- Aoko-san ? Que faites-vous ici ?  
- Nous sommes venues voir Ayato.  
- Ah !  
- Il y a un problème ?  
- Eh bien…

Shizuru lui expliqua la situation.

- Je vois, cela serait-il gênant si nous restions ici quelque temps ?, demanda poliment Aoko.  
- Il faudrait voir avec Natsuki, c'est la directrice de cet établissement, mais je ne pense pas que cela pose problème. Qui sont ces deux jeunes personnes encapuchonnées ?  
- Et bien il y a Tessa, vous devez la connaître, c'est la nièce d'Ayato.  
- Et l'autre ?  
- Konoe, le Quartz du Destin, la meilleure amie de Tessa et l'élève, si l'on peut dire, d'Ayato.  
- Je vois.

Elles se rendirent dans le bureau de Natsuki, cette dernière accepta la requête d'Aoko.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre d'Ayato.

Il s'agitait dans son sommeil, un cauchemar ? Non, une bataille avec lui-même.  
Il ouvrit les yeux dans un monde noir, il n'y avait aucune couleur.

- Où suis-je ? qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?  
- Si tu es là, c'est sûrement parce que tu dois faire quelque chose, dit une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à la sienne.  
Ayato se retourna et vit un jeune homme lui ressemblant à deux différences près. La première était que ses cheveux étaient rouges comme le sang et la seconde, ses yeux étaient dorés. 

- Qui es-tu ?  
- Moi, mais ça se voit, je suis toi, dit son interlocuteur avec amusement.  
- C'est impossible, chaque être humain est unique, tu ne peux pas être moi.   
- Réfléchi un peu !, lui dit son sosie avec une certaine sévérité, nous sommes dans TON esprit par conséquent je suis une partie de toi. Comme je suis pas très patient je vais tout te dire d'un coup. Ton état, j'en sais rien mais je vais te dire comment je suis né. C'est grâce à ta sœur Chidori et à ta GEM.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Quand elle est morte et que le Jais du Chaos s'est fixé, ton esprit s'est divisé en deux, me donnant naissance. Et quand tu t'es battu contre la Topaze et que la petite Arika s'est mise à pleurer, j'ai failli sortir, mais malheureusement, le fait que notre adversaire fut une Otome m'a stoppé.  
- Je vois.  
- Non j'crois pas.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Nous sommes toi divisé en deux, le mieux se serait que nous refassions un et pour cela, l'un de nous doit assimiler l'autre. Et je préfère de loin que ce soit toi, moi tous ces bons sentiments me font gerber. Donc vas-ys assimiles-moi.  
- Et je fais ça comment ?  
- Comme tu veux, sauf que t'essayes pas de me bouffer comme un vulgaire morceau de viande.  
Ayato s'approcha de son lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, une lumière les entoura et il se réveilla dans sa chambre.  
Il s'assit dans son lit et tenta d'analyser la situation.

Il se leva, s'habilla et décida d'aller voir sa petite sœur.

En chemin, il croisa Shizuru qui était venue voir Arika.

- Tiens, Ayato-san ! Tu es réveillé.  
- A ce qu'il semble.   
- Ca ne va pas ?, lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
- Bien sûr que si tout va très bien, dit-il avec enthousiasme. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il venait de s'auto-assimiler.  
- Bien, dans ce cas, puis-je te demander où tu vas ?  
- Voir ma sœur, je pense qu'elle passe avant tout.  
- Tu as raison, la famille avant tout.  
- Bon j'y vais, je vous retrouve plus tard ?  
- Entendu, à toute à l'heure. 

Il arriva à la porte d'Arika, il frappa. « Une seconde ». La porte se déverrouilla « sûrement à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois », puis elle s'ouvrit. Arika se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte l'air complètement ébahi. Et ce fut la tempête.  
- NI… NI… NIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN ! Et elle sauta au cou de son frère les larmes aux yeux.  
- Eh, doucement s'il te plaît, je suis pas encore tout à fait opérationnel pour ce genre d'effusion.  
- Mais j'suis trop contente de te voir !  
- C'est ce que je vois. Dis-moi, t'as mangé ou pas, j'te demande ça parce que j'ai la dalle.  
- Ben allons-y.  
- Au fait depuis combien de temps j'étais au lit ?  
- Quatre jours.  
- Si peu, j'aurais cru que ça faisait un mois !

Ils arrivèrent à la salle à manger, déserte comme d'habitude, allèrent aux cuisines se chercher à manger, s'installèrent sur la table et mangèrent.  
Dés qu'ils eurent fini, Arika alla retrouver la reine Mashiro et Ayato se rendit dans le bureau de Natsuki.

Il arriva à Garderobe, les élèves qui le croisèrent lui firent des courbettes en guise de salutation, courbettes qu'il leur rendit d'un hochement de tête. 

Ayato se rendit dans le bureau de la directrice, car il était normal qu'il la prévienne de son réveil, si Shizuru ne le lui avait pas annoncé. Il frappa à la porte, on l'invita à entrer.

Dans le bureau de Natsuki. 

- Il est réveillé !?  
- Puisque je vous le dit Natsuki, lui dit Shizuru.  
- Et comment était-il ?  
- Il n'aurait pas combattu uneMai-Star, mais il semblait en forme et pressé de voir sa sœur.  
- Je vois, nous allons enfin pouvoir régler le problème que nous a posé la reine.  
- A savoir ?  
- Faire d'Erstin Ho une Mai-Star.

A ce moment là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. « Entrez », dit Natsuki.  
- Bonjour Natsuki-san, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.  
- Du tout. Shizuru, pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls un moment, s'il vous plaît ?   
- Bien sûr.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Puis, il entendit un déclic derrière lui, la porte venait d'être verrouillée.  
- Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on nous dérange pendant un moment.  
- Alors? De quoi voulez-vous me parler ?  
- Pendant ton absence, la reine a décidé de faire d'Erstin Ho, la fille que tu as ramenée, une Mai-Star. Elle nous a dit, à nous les cinq piliers, de décider. Seulement c'est à toi de prendre cette décision avec nous. Que ferais-tu ? Elle ne l'avait pas regardé une seule seconde.  
- Eh bien tout d'abord, il faut savoir quel est son niveau. Je pense qu'un combat d'entraînement contre moi nous permettra de savoir ou elle en est. Et s'il le faut, combler ses lacunes pour faire d'elle une bonne Mai-Star.  
- Comme tu veux, cependant, ne lui dit pas que c'est pour faire d'elle une Mai-Star.  
- Je lui dirais que c'est pour rattraper son retard.  
- Ca devrait le faire.  
- Bien...au fait...  
- Oui ?  
- Ma présence vous gênerait-elle ?  
- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?  
- Vous ne m'avez pas regardé une seule fois depuis que je suis entré dans cette pièce.  
- Bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de parler, Ayato décida d'aller chercher Erstin pour commencer son entrainement.  
Ils se rendirent dans l'arène, là où Ayato avait combattu Haruka.

- Bien Erstin-san, sur ordre de la directrice, j'ai pour mission de combler tes lacunes en ce qui concerne le combat.  
- Ah ?!  
- Est-ce que tu connais les trois disciplines qui composent l'art de la danse-combat ?  
- Non.  
- Je vois, dans ce cas je vais te les citer : tout d'abord tu as le plus commun, le Butou, c'est ce qui compose les coups physiques. Ensuite tu as le shift, c'est ce qui compose la vitesse et enfin le zenkai pour l'énergie.  
- Je ne vois pas à quoi ces deux dernières techniques ressemblent.  
- Je vais te montrer.

Ayato lui fit une démonstration de shift en se déplaçant très vite, aussi vite que lorsque Shizuru exécutait son attaque ultime. Puis il enchaîna avec le zenkai, pour cela il réalisa la même attaque que lors de son combat contre Haruka. Une aura noire entoura la lame de son élément et il abattit son arme et la vague d'énergie se dirigea droit sur un pilier qui stoppa l'attaque.

Pendant ce temps, Aoko, Konoe et Tessa le regardaient sans que ce dernier n'ait remarqué leur présence.  
- Il est devenu plus fort, dit Aoko.  
- C'est normal, Odo-san est le meilleur Servant de toute la planète.   
- On ne peut pas en attendre moins de Tsurugi-sensei.  
- Konoe.  
- Oui, Madame la directrice ?  
- Maintenant que tu es une Mai-Star, tu ne dois plus l'appeler sensei, sempai passe encore mais pas sensei, je te l'ai répété assez souvent non ?  
- Oui mais à mes yeux, il sera toujours mon sensei.  
- Tu es têtue !  
- Hé hé.

La matinée touchait à sa fin quand Arika vint voir les progrès de son amie, pendant ce temps, Ayato se dirigeait vers les trois jeunes femmes assises dans les gradins.  
Quand elle vit son oncle s'approcher d'elle, Tessa ne se retint plus et lui sauta dans les bras.  
- Tessa ! Un peu de tenue voyons !  
- Tu veux bien la laisser tranquille Aoko, lui dit calmement Ayato. Elle exprime sa joie, alors laisses-la faire.  
- Tu as sans doute raison. Tu as l'air en forme.  
- Ben ça ne va pas trop mal, désolé de ne pas vous avoir donné de nouvelles à toi et à Sa Majesté.  
- La directrice de cette école nous as dit que tu avais été tellement occupé que tu n'as pas eu une minute à toi.   
- On peut dire ça. Bonjour Konoe.

Konoe s'approcha en rougissant, comme si elle avait honte de quelque chose.  
- Bonjour Ayato sens… sempai.  
- Tiens ? Tu m'appelles sempai maintenant ?  
- Cela vous gène-t-il ?, lui demanda-t-elle, ayant peur de l'avoir offensé.  
- Au contraire je préfère ça, ça me vieillit moins. Vous avez beaucoup changé, surtout vous Konoe, Tessa, vous êtes devenus de très belles jeunes filles.

A ces mots, Konoe devint rouge. « Sempai va-t-il enfin me voir comme une femme, je sais qu'à côté de lui je ne suis qu'une gamine mais… Si seulement il savait à quel point je l'aime. »  
Le rougissement de Konoe n'échappa pas à Ayato.  
« C'est ce que je viens de lui dire qui la fait rougir à ce point ? Si ça se trouve… Non, non, non, c'est encore une jeune fille… »

- Bon ! Si nous…  
- Nii-chan ! Ers-chan et moi allons rentrer au château.  
- Entendu. Ah il faut que je vous présente : la grande demoiselle aux beaux cheveux rouges c'est Aoko, la directrice de Ferdelance, (Aoko se mit à rougir lorsqu'il parla de ses cheveux). Ensuite la petite aux cheveux platine c'est ma nièce Tessa et enfin, la jolie jeune femme aux cheveux noirs c'est mon élève Konoe. Les filles, je vous présente Arika ma demi-sœur et Erstin, sa meilleure amie et que j'entraîne.

A ces mots le cœur de Konoe se figea, Elle qui avait toujours cru qu'elle seule aurait l'attention d'Ayato. Ce dernier remarqua très vite que quelque chose perturbait Konoe, malgré ses efforts de dissimulation.  
- Konoe.  
- Oui, sempai ?  
- Tu veux bien venir avec moi quelques minutes ?  
- Et moi Do-san ? Je peux venir aussi ?  
- Désolé Tessa, mais c'est entre Konoe et moi.  
- Bon d'accord, dit-elle en soupirant.

Alors qu'Arika raccompagnait Aoko et Tessa à Garderobe, Ayoto et Konoe se dirigèrent dans un coin où ils pourraient parler sans être entendus.

- Je sais ce que tu dois penser Konoe.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Tu te dis que je t'ai un peu oubliée ou que je cherche à le faire en entraînant une autre Otome.  
- …  
- Si c'est ce que tu penses alors laisses-moi te dire que tu te trompes, jamais je ne pourrai oublier ma première élève.  
- Sempai ?…  
- Si tu me disais ce que tu as sur le cœur, tu te sentiras bien mieux après.

Et il s'approcha de Konoe et mit ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille, son cœur s'accéléra à ce contact.  
- Vous me promettez de ne pas vous fâcher ?  
- Promis.  
- La vérité c'est que… je suis amoureuse de vous sensei !

Le cœur d'Ayato manqua un battement. Une déclaration directe.

- Je sais que notre différence d'âge fait que cet amour ne pourra jamais se réaliser, mais je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez.  
- Je te remercie, Konoe. Et il la prit dans ses bras, ce qui la fit rougir encore plus.  
Il relâcha son étreinte et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Puis Konoe ferma les paupières et avança son visage. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il fit de même et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Il plaça ses mains sur la taille de Konoe, alors que cette dernière mit ses bras autour du cou de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Dés qu'ils se « décollèrent », il demanda à Konoe de rentrer avant lui, il avait besoin de faire le point sur certaines choses. Quand il se décida à rentrer, la nuit était déjà tombée.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à renter dans sa chambre à l'école, décision que Natsuki avait prise afin de faciliter toute intervention au cas où il y en aurait besoin, il croisa Shizuru qui arpentait les couloirs en chemise de nuit.

- Tiens ? Shizuru-san ? Vous ne dormez pas ?  
- Et toi ? On dirait que tu ne rentres que maintenant ?

Il ne voyait pas l'utilité de lui mentir, d'autant plus qu'il détestait l'idée de le faire.

- En effet, j'étais dehors, en train de réfléchir à certaines choses.  
- Lesquelles ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Disons, diverses choses.  
- Ah ? Alors de quoi s'agit-il ?  
- Dois-je vraiment vous en parler ?  
- Nous pouvons toujours aller dans ta chambre pour en discuter, dit-elle avec toujours le même sourire, mais avec un regard qui en supposait long.  
- Bien sûr, dit-il pour être poli, mais pas longtemps, demain je dois continuer d'entraîner Erstin.  
- Ca ne sera pas long. Puis elle eut un petit rire qui donna une drôle de sensation à Ayato.

Dés qu'ils furent entrés, Shizuru alla s'asseoir sur le lit et regarda par la fenêtre. Ayato resta devant la porte à contempler la jeune femme.  
« J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai la plus belle femme de cette école dans ma chambre, assise sur mon lit et en chemise de nuit en plus. Non mais à quoi je pense moi ? »

- La nuit est vraiment belle, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Moins belle que vous.  
« Mais pourquoi j'y sors ça comme ça moi ? »  
- Merci, lui dit-elle en rougissant.

Plus il la regardait et plus il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il se retint et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Ils discutèrent des méthodes d'entraînement, de la meilleure façon de faire rattraper son retard à Erstin. 

Et ils s'endormirent sans s'en rendre compte.

Quand Ayato se réveilla, il fut surpris de voir Shizuru endormie à coté de lui, la tête sur son épaule et une main sur l'autre épaule.  
Il la regarda quelques minutes.  
« Endormie, elle est encore plus belle. »

Puis Shizuru ouvrit les yeux.

Il lui fallu un peu de temps pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait, puis elle fut prise de panique en imaginant le pire, mais Ayato la rassura en lui disant qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

Ils décidèrent de se lever, de s'habiller, enfin, en ce qui concernait Shizuru, de retourner dans sa chambre et d'aller au réfectoire. Quand ils sortirent de la chambre, en même temps, ils croisèrent une Natsuki plutôt contrariée.

- Shizuru ! Vous auriez pu me dire que vous alliez passer la nuit avec Ayato.  
- Dois-je vous tenir informée de tous mes faits et gestes Natsuki ? Nous ne sommes pas mariées il me semble.

Natsuki devint rouge comme une pivoine.

- Eh ! Vous n'allez quand même pas vous battre pour ceci. Je suis responsable moi aussi. C'est moi qui ait accepté que Shizuru vienne dans ma chambre, mais ne vous en faîtes pas nous avons juste parlé, rien de plus. Bon, faites la paix et allons manger, je crève de faim moi.

Une fois qu'ils eurent mangé, Ayato pris la décision, avec Aoko, qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner auprès de son maître.

Et c'est le cœur serré et les larmes aux yeux qu'Arika, qui avait accompagné son frère jusqu'au port, lui dit au revoir en agitant les bras.

Prochainement, une étrange maladie, une union politique, une nouvelle étonnante soulevant un cœur pur.  
Mai-ZHiME Zwei, OAV 8 : Alliance, La révélation, Syndrome de la folie.


	4. OAV 8

Voici la suite des aventure d'Ayato et d'Arika, j'espère que cet OAV vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

Jais no Shikoku

OAV 8 : ALLIANCE, LA REVELATION, SYNDROME DE LA FOLIE.

A peine eut-il débarqué, qu'Ayato se rendit au château pour se présenter devant la reine, son Master.

Alors qu'il se trouvait devant la porte menant à la salle du trône, il fut pris d'une angoisse qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant.

Il frappa à la porte, quelqu'un vint l'ouvrir.

- Ah, Meister Ayato, vous revoilà. C'est ce que lui dit le garde qui l'avait ouvert.

- Je suis venu voir sa Majesté.

- Bien sûr. Hmm, hmm. MEISTER AYATO, LE JAIS DU CHAOS.

Ayato entra et se dirigea jusqu'au trône.

Pendant qu'il s'avançait, la reine congédia toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.

Une fois seuls, la reine quitta son trône pour courir dans les bras d'Ayato.

- Dieu merci tu n'as rien, j'étais tellement inquiète.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiétée, j'aurais dû…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, la directrice de Garderobe m'a tout raconté dans une lettre, alors ne t'en fais pas.

Le fait que la reine sache tout le rassurait, mais cela lui faisait mal, en tant que Meister, il aurait aimé le lui dire en personne et de vive voix.

Il se rendit jusqu'à sa chambre, il trouva Konoe devant la porte.

Quand elle le vit, elle devint toute rouge. Lui il était normal, il ne se sentait pas gêné par ce qu'il s'était passé. Ou alors faisait-il semblant ?

- Je vous attendais sensei, lui dit Konoe avant qu'il ne lui demande ce qu'elle faisait là.

- Ah ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Que vous continuiez de m'entraîner, s'il vous plaît.

Et d'un coup, Ayato devint froid, visiblement, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

- Tu es bien assez forte comme ça, lui répondit-il.

- Mais je…

- Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me demander, tu peux te retirer.

- En fait, j'avais une autre question.

- Et laquelle ?, lui demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement.

- Rester avec vous.

- Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de partir.

- Non, je… je voulais dire qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé à WindBloom, j'avais envie d'être avec vous tout le temps, si vous le voulez bien sûr.

- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, lui répondit-il pour la taquiner, alors qu'il comprenait très bien.

- Je veux vivre avec vous, lui lança-t-elle dans un élan de courage.

- D'accord.

Le fait qu'il ait répondu positivement à sa demande la surprenait plus qu'elle ne s'y attendait.

Il l'invita dans sa chambre.

Malgré le fait qu'ils aient quatre ans de différence, Konoe ne se sentait pas gênée, elle était prête à assumer ca qui allait se passer, s'il devait se passer quelque chose.

Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble sans que rien ne se passe.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Konoe était seule dans le lit, Ayato était déjà parti.

Il lui avait cependant laissé un mot.

« Je me suis levé tôt afin de faire un rapport à Sa Majesté, donc ne t'étonne pas si à ton réveil tu es seule, j'ai demandé aux filles qu'elles t'apportent ton petit déjeuner dès que tu leur diras que tu es prête à manger.

Je t'embrasse.

Ayato »

La dernière phrase lui serra le cœur, est-ce qu'Ayato avait enfin accepté ses sentiments ? Bien qu'ils aient quatre ans de différence, cet amour qu'elle ressentait était un amour d'adulte, et non pas une amourette de jeune fille. Elle était prête à tout pour le lui faire comprendre, quitte à y perdre sa pureté et son innocence.

Après avoir dit aux servantes qu'elle désirait manger et qu'elle l'eût fait, elle alla se laver et s'habilla.

Comme étant la véritable Otome liée à la reine, elle se rendit dans la salle du trône afin d'être auprès de son Master.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer, elle entendit comme une violente dispute entre la reine et quelqu'un d'autre. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Ayato.

- Ce que vous dites là est impensable !, rugit la reine.

- C'est pourtant la vérité, majesté, dit un homme qui ressemblait à un officier de l'armée royale, c'est la seule et unique solution à ce problème, de plus vous ne risquez rien, vous n'êtes pas liés.

- « n'êtes pas liés ? De qui veut-il parler ? D'Ayato ? », pensa Konoe.

- Même si nous ne sommes pas liés, je me refuse de croire à vos accusations de trahison.

Inspiration forte de Konoe.

- Enfin votre altesse, comment expliquez-vous qu'il soit parti pendant plus d'un an sans vous donner aucune nouvelle ? Ces gens de Windquelquechose nous disent qu'il est le 6ème pilier, mais est-ce vrai ? Il se pourrait qu'ils veuillent le récupérer pour…

- ASSEZ !!!!!!! J'en ai assez entendu, je vous demande de quitter cette salle sur-le-champ.

C'est à ce moment que Konoe décida d'entrer dans la salle.

- Veuillez pardonner mon intrusion Majesté, mais en vous écoutant hurler, je me suis demandé si vous aviez un problème et j'ai aussitôt accouru.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Konoe, voudrais-tu raccompagner le Major Krayg s'il te plaît ?

- A vos ordres, Majesté. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

- Tsss.

Une fois qu'elle l'eût mis dehors, elle se retourna et vit la reine en larmes. Elle accourut aussitôt vers elle, morte d'inquiétude.

- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien Altesse ? Vous avez mal quelque part ?

- Ne… Ne t'inquiète pas Konoe, c'est juste cette affaire qui me…

- Dîtes moi de quoi il s'agit s'il vous plaît.

- Eh bien voilà - elle se calma avant d'entamer son récit -, le Major Krayg pense qu'Ayato pourrait nous avoir trahis et prêté allégeance à la reine de WindBloom.

A ces mots, Konoe se leva, révoltée.

- Sur quoi se base-t-il pour affirmer une telle absurdité !? Jamais Ayato ne ferait une chose pareille !

Shizuka avait remarqué que Konoe l'avait appelé Ayato et non pas Sensei.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit et il m'a répondu que son silence de plus d'un an en était la preuve.

- C'es absurde, s'il ne nous a pas donné de signes de vie pendant plus d'un an, c'est parce qu'il était piégé dans la dimension des Seeds, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

- Mais c'est peut-être un mensonge.

- Dans ce cas, convoquez la reine de WindBloom, si elle refuse, c'est que ce type a malheureusement raison.

- Tu as raison, dit la reine avec assurance, je vais l'inviter ici-même.

- C'est le meilleur moyen que vous ayiez pour dissiper ce malentendu.

- Dis-moi une chose, Konoe.

- Oui ?

- Tu n'appelle plus Ayato Sensei ou Senpai, pourquoi ?

- Et bien… C'est que…

- Répond moi franchement.

Et Konoe lui raconta tout.

- Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ça.

- Vous devez être furieuse ?, lui demanda-t-elle, tremblante de peur.

- Non, enfin juste un petit peu contrariée, vous avez quand même quatre ans de différence.

- Il ne m'a encore rien dit, s'il m'aimait ou non. D'ailleurs où est-il ? Il n'est pas venu vous voir ?

- Si et après il est reparti. Je pense qu'il souhaite rester seul.

- Pourquoi ?

- Aujourd'hui, ça fait deux ans jour pour jour que sa sœur est morte.

- Effectivement, c'est mieux qu'il reste seul un moment.

Ayato traînait seul sur le terrain d'entraînement des Otome, il se sentait légèrement inutile, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Et c'est là que tout dérapa, il vit devant lui Sosuke qui le narguait, il matérialisa son armure et se jeta sur son adversaire.

Il percuta le mur si fort que ça en fit trembler toute l'école.

Toutes les élèves virent de la poussière s'élever depuis leur terrain d'entraînement et furent prises de panique, Len et Natsumi essayèrent de les calmer, mais en vain. Elles se dirigèrent alors vers le bureau d'Aoko.

Alors que les élèves couraient dans tous les sens, un nouveau tremblement se fit sentir, ce dernier arracha un morceau de mur qui tomba près d'une élève. Un peu trop près puisque le morceau de mur lui tapa contre la jambe, provoquant une fracture ouverte. Le sang s'en écoulait abondamment et arriva aux pieds de Tessa qui, en voyant la flaque de sang, fut prise d'une panique encore plus grande que celle des autres élèves.

Des images du passé refirent surface, elles déferlaient avec une violence inouïe. Elle se mit ses mains contre ses tempes afin d'essayer de chasser ces images de sa tête. Elle réussit à toutes les chasser sauf deux : celle où son oncle baignait dans son sang après que Natsumi l'ai fatalement blessé et celle où sa mère se faisait tuer, sous ses propres yeux.

- Tessa ! Tessa !, l'appela une élève accroupie auprès de la blessée, aide moi à l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Tessa recula, le visage horrifié, et s'enfuit en courant.

Dans le bureau d'Aoko, cette dernière, Len et Natsumi regardaient Ayato se battre seul au-dessus du terrain d'entraînement, cependant, la façon qu'il avait de se battre ne ressemblait pas du tout à un entraînement mais plus à un véritable combat.

- Mais enfin à quoi il joue ?, demanda Natsumi.

- Je n'en sais rien, lui répondit Aoko, mais nous ferions mieux de nous rendre sur place afin de mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

- Vous avez sans doute raison, affirma Len.

Alors qu'elles se dirigèrent vers le stade, elles croisèrent deux élèves qui prenaient la direction de l'infirmerie, l'une d'entre elle boîtait et saignait.

- Partez devant, je vous rejoindrez, dit Len aux deux Meister.

Elle se tourna vers les deux élèves.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Un morceau de mur s'est décroché et m'est tombé dessus, me provoquant cette blessure et faisant fuir Tessa.

- Comment cela ?

- Quand elle a vu le sang, elle avait l'air paniquée et s'est enfuie.

- Vous savez où elle est allée ?

- Non, malheureusement.

- Je vois, dans tous les cas, il nous faut soigner cette blessure avant que ça ne s'infecte.

Len les emmena à l'infirmerie et soigna la blessée.

Pendant ce temps, Aoko et Natsumi arrivèrent sur le stade, où plusieurs élèves étaient réunies. Aoko leur demanda de se disperser, ce qu'elles firent.

Aoko evita de justesse le coup d'Ayato, ce dernier ne s'entraînait pas, il se battait réellement, mais contre qui ?

- Reviens ici Sosuke, cesse de t'enfuir comme un lâche !

Aoko n'en croyait pas oreilles, il avait prononcé le nom de son pire ennemi, visiblement, Ayato devait avoir perdu la raison. Via sa GEM, elle contacta Len.

- Len ?

- Oui, Aoko?

- Pourrais-tu appeler Garderobe et leur demander de te passer leur scientifique ?

- Je m'en charge tout de suite.

Quelques instants plus tard, la connexion avec l'autre école fut établie. Len tomba sur Natsuki.

- Oui ?, répondit Natsuki. Je suis Natsuki Kruger, directrice de cette école.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Len et je suis une Otome de Ferdelance et amie d'Ayato.

- Vous désirez quelque chose ?

- Auriez-vous une scientifique à qui je puisse parler ?

- Je vais vous passer Youko.

- Merci.

Quelques instants plus tard.

- Oui.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle…

- La directrice m'a mise au courant, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Nous avons un problème avec Ayato, il semble souffrir d'hallucinations.

- Comment cela ?

- Eh bien, il se bat dans le vide, mais de façon telle qu'il semble voir son adversaire, et le pire c'est qu'il s'agit de son pire ennemi.

- Je vois, ce phénomène est-il en rapport avec un évènement passé ou une date ?

- Eh bien, aujourd'hui, nous sommes le jour où la sœur d'Ayato a été assassinée et où il a été trahit par Natsumi.

- C'est ce que je pensais.

- Quoi donc ?

- On appelle ce phénomène le Syndrome de la folie, je m'explique : suite à un évènement passé un certain jour, il est possible que l'esprit revive ce jour, à la même date et qu'il le continue jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Dans le cas d'Ayato, je pense que son subconscient cherche à venger sa sœur, il faudrait que quelqu'un joue le rôle de son ennemi et le force à ressortir tout son chagrin.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il faut faire ressortir son chagrin ?

- A-t-il pleuré une seule fois depuis la mort de sa sœur ?

- Pas à ma connaissance.

- Donc c'est une des nombreuses possibilités. Cependant, la personne qui jouera le rôle de son adversaire doit être assez forte pour résister aux assauts meurtriers d'Ayato.

- Je comprends. Et est-il possible que le même phénomène se produise chez sa nièce ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Et bien il semblerait qu'à la vue d'une blessure elle ait paniquée et se soit enfuie.

- Ce phénomène ne s'applique qu'à ceux qui ont un profond désir enfoui au fond de leur cœur, comme la vengeance, donc, si elle n'a pas ce genre de sentiment, il est possible que l'évènement en question l'ait traumatisée, par conséquent…

- … elle craint la vue du sang.

- Comment en arrivez-vous à cette conclusion ?

- Quand Chidori est venue prévenir son frère de l'attaque des Seeds, elle était accompagnée de sa fille et ensemble, elle ont vu Ayato baignant dans son propre sang. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, Tessa a vu sa mère se faire assassiner et son sang se répandre sur le sol.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, pour en revenir à Ayato, personne ne doit s'approcher de lui sous peine d'être considéré comme un ennemi, de plus, si j'en crois ce que vous m'avez dit, ce serait également le jour où il a été trahit par ?

- Par Natsumi.

- Il est donc possible, qu'aujourd'hui il veuille la tuer.

- Si nous l'arrêtons, ce phénomène recommencera-t-il l'année suivante ?

- J'en doute, une fois que le sentiment le plus fort, ici le chagrin, a été expulsé, le phénomène ne recommence plus, mais il n'en va pas de même pour la petite, elle doit surmonter sa phobie pour qu'elle ne la hante plus.

- Je vois, en tout cas je vous remercie de votre aide. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Afin de rejoindre le stade plus vite, Len activa sa robe ; en chemin, elle trouva Tessa et lui raconta tout et l'emmena avec elle.

Quand elle arriva sur le stade, elle désactiva ses pouvoirs et raconta tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre à Aoko. Pendant ce temps, Tessa regardait la scène avec angoisse.

- Je vois, donc il faut que quelqu'un joue le rôle de Sosuke si nous voulons soigner Ayato.

- Exact, mais même vous vous risquez d'être impuissante face à lui.

- Nous n'avons personne d'autre, si seulement nous n'étions pas si éloignés de WindBloom.

- J'ai une idée, intervint subitement Natsumi.

- Laquelle ?, lui demanda Aoko.

- Len, tu as bien dit que son subconscient rejoue le jour où j'ai…

- En effet, mais… Non ! Ne me dis pas que tu vas…

- Si, je vais l'affronter. Je suis la mieux placée pour savoir ce qu'il a ressenti ce jour là.

- Natsumi, tu es peut être devenue très forte mais n'espère pas battre Ayato, lui dit Aoko.

- Je n'espère pas le battre, je veux juste l'occuper jusqu'à ce qu'il libère son chagrin.

- Et si nous faisions intervenir Tessa ?, suggéra Len.

- Trop dangereux, il pourrait la confondre avec un ennemi, à moins que… Toujours est-il que je vais tout de même jouer le rôle de Sosuke.

- TE VOILA SOSUKE ! PREPARE TOI A MOURIR SALE TRAITRE !!!!!

- Natsumi, prépare-toi !

- Compris.

Elles évitèrent l'attaque d'Ayato, mais contrairement à ce qu'elles avaient prévu, Ayato ne s'occupa que d'Aoko.

- Toi ! Tu as obligé Natsumi à nous trahir et tu as tué ma sœur, je ne te pardonnerai pas, je vais te tuer une bonne fois pour toutes, ordure !

- Tu rêves si tu crois pouvoir y arriver dans ton état, de plus Natsumi a décidé ça de son plein gré, je ne l'ai pas forcé, raconta Aoko en essayant d'avoir la même mentalité que Sosuke.

- Il a raison Ayato, Je ne t'aime plus, tu es un obstacle à l'accomplissement de mon rêve.

- Si ton rêve est si important, alors je vais le faire disparaître une fois que j'aurais tué Sosuke.

Il porta un coup de pied dans le ventre d'Aoko et se jeta sur Natsumi.

- Je vais te tuer pour m'avoir trahi. C'est en partie de ta faute si Chidori est morte. Elle avait confiance en toi, moi aussi j'avais confiance en toi et tu nous as trahis.

- Arrête, tu es complètement fou Odo-san !

Ayato tourna la tête et vit sa nièce.

- Tessa va-t-en !

Aoko arriva et prit Tessa par la gorge, cette dernière étant au courant de la supercherie,

- Je te conseille de la lâcher si tu ne veux pas que ta charmante petite nièce ait le cou brisé.

- Lâche-la, elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

- Tu es sûr ? J'ai pris la mère, je peux prendre la fille.

- Non !!! Et la peur se dessina sur le visage d'Ayato, des larmes commençant à couler de ses yeux.

- Alors ?

- Tu m'as pris Chidori alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé, elle était étrangère à tout ça, rends-la moi, rends-la moi. RENDS-LA MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI !!!!

Il bondit sur Aoko et lui asséna un coup de poing au visage qui la projeta assez loin de Tessa.

Puis il se jeta sur Tessa et tout en la tenant il ne cessa de lui dire pardon. Quand ils retombèrent, il se mit à pleurer, il libéra tout le chagrin qu'il retenait depuis deux ans maintenant.

Toutes les élèves assistaient à la scène, mais celles qui furent le plus touchées étaient Tessa et Natsumi, car elles n'avaient pas imaginé que ça l'avait affecté à ce point.

Alors que ses larmes se tarirent, Ayato fut prit d'une langueur et s'écroula, mort de fatigue.

Il dormit pendant deux jours, et pendant ce temps, seules Konoe et Tessa restèrent à son chevet.

Pendant leur veillée, Konoe vida son sac.

- Tessa.

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il, Konoe onee-sama ?

- Je… Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, mais j'ai peur que tu le prennes mal.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Eh bien voilà, je suis…

- … amoureuse de mon oncle ?

- Tu le savais, mais je n'en ai parlé à personne ici.

- Pas besoin qu'on me le dise, il m'a suffit de voir comment vous vous regardiez à WindBloom pour comprendre.

- Alors ça veut dire que…

- Que notre amitié n'en souffrira pas. Si cela peut permettre à mon oncle de se sentir mieux, alors je l'accepte.

Quand Ayato se réveilla, il découvrit Konoe assise, la tête sur le lit, il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé. Machinalement, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de celle qu'il aimait.

C'est sûr cette preuve de tendresse qu'elle se réveilla.

- Je t'ai réveillé ?

- Ayato-sama ? Vous êtes réveillé ?

- Depuis un petit moment.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Ca va, je n'ai pas de souvenir précis de ce qu'il s'est passé, et je préfère ne pas en avoir.

- Je pense que c'est mieux, mais Aoko vous dira sûrement ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Sinon…

- Ben j'attendais votre réveil.

Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé à WindBloom, ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés seuls tous les deux, du coup l'atmosphère était un peu tendue.

- Je peux te parler franchement, Konoe ?

- Oui bien sûr, et son cœur s'emballa.

- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

- Ah !? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je t'aime Konoe, mais je te fais difficilement confiance.

- Je comprends Ayato-sama. Moi aussi je vous aime et je peux vous jurer que jamais je ne vous trahirai.

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'ils s'embrassèrent pour la seconde fois, cependant, ce baiser fut plus intense que le dernier. Et cela aurait pu aller plus loin si quelqu'un n'était pas venu frapper à la porte.

Aoko s'inquiétait de la santé d'Ayato, elle ressentait encore les effets du coup de poing que ce dernier lui avait donné, par chance elle l'avait vu venir et l'avait donc esquivé, du moins avait-elle essayé de le faire.

Elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre d'Ayato et frappa.

On l'invita à entrer. Quand elle ouvrit, elle découvrit Konoe près du lit d'Ayato, ce dernier était assis dans son lit et ils semblaient en train de parler.

Ayato pencha la tête et fit signe à Aoko d'entrer.

- Bien, dit Konoe, je vais vous laisser tous les deux, vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire.

- Merci Konoe, lui dit Aoko en guise de remerciement.

Konoe quitta les lieux et ferma la porte, laissant ainsi Ayato et la directrice de Ferdelance seuls.

Aoko demanda à Ayato si elle pouvait ouvrir les rideaux, ce dernier acquiesça. Dès que les rayons du soleil entrèrent dans la chambre, Ayato remarqua tout de suite la marque sur le visage d'Aoko. Il se leva, s'habilla et s'approcha d'Aoko et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Qui vous a fait ça ?

- Je suis venu ici pour t'en parler justement. C'est toi qui m'as fait cette marque.

- QUOI !?

- Pendant environ une heure, tu as perdu l'esprit, ou plutôt, ton esprit est revenu deux ans en arrière et tu t'es mis à combattre Sosuke alors qu'il n'était pas là, tu as même essayé de tuer Natsumi et tu m'as confondu avec Sosuke, mais en vérité j'ai joué le jeu d'être ton adversaire afin de te ramener à la réalité. Ayant libéré le chagrin qui remplissait ton cœur depuis deux ans, cette situation ne devrait plus recommencer. Pour toi en tout cas.

- Comment ça ?

- Tessa a gardé des séquelles de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans.

- Quel genre de séquelles ?, demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Il semblerait que désormais elle ait peur du sang, ce qui paraît logique étant donné qu'elle t'a vu baignant dans ton sang et que ta sœur a été tuée sous ses yeux, du coup elle a vu une quantité énorme de sang et depuis elle en a peur. Aoko lui cita l'exemple qui c'était passé pendant l'incident.

- Je vois, fit Ayato soulagé.

Pendant ce temps à WindBloom, dans le palais de la reine Mashiro, un garde frappa à la porte de la salle du trône.

- Entrez !

- Majesté, dit le garde, une lettre vient d'arriver pour vous.

- Qui l'a envoyé ?, demanda Arika.

- Une certaine Shizuka de SandBloom.

- Donnez-la-moi, lui dit la reine.

- Tenez.

- Merci, vous pouvez disposer.

- A vos ordres.

Le garde salua et se retira.

Mashiro était seule avec Arika, aussi lut-elle la lettre à haute voix.

« Reine Mashiro,

Permettez moi de me présenter, je me nomme Shizuka Fujiko, je suis la souveraine de SandBloom.

Vous serez sûrement surprise de recevoir la présente lettre, étant donné que nous ne nous connaissons pas.

Cependant, vous devez sûrement connaître Ayato Tsurugi, qui fut temporairement mon Servant jusqu'à ce que j'aie mon Otome.

Si je vous écris, c'est dans l'intention de vous inviter à SandBloom dans le but de régler un petit problème.

En effet, l'un de mes Généraux vous suspecte d'avoir fait prêter allégeance à Ayato, dans le but qu'il nous trahisse. Je suis sûre que ceci n'a jamais été votre intention, cependant, mon Général me donne comme argument l'absence de nouvelles d'Ayato durant tout la période où il a séjourné dans votre royaume.

Je n'en ai point encore parlé à Ayato, car le connaissant, il serait capable de démolir le Général et de le questionner après.

J'espère que votre réponse sera favorable à ma demande, je ne vous impose aucune condition, venez avec qui vous voulez. Vous pouvez bien entendu venir avec vos Otome, je sais que l'une d'elles est la demi-sœur d'Ayato, cela lui ferait sûrement plaisir de la voir.

Veuillez agréer, Majesté, mes sentiments les plus sincères.

Vous souhaitant une agréable journée ainsi qu'un règne prospère.

FUJIKO Shizuka

Souveraine de SandBloom. »

- Je ne comprends rien à tout ceci, dit Mashiro.

- Il semblerait que quelqu'un dans ce royaume, vous suspecte d'avoir soumis Ayato dans le but, hypothétique, de le préparer à une invasion. C'est là un scénario des plus sombres, mais je préfère envisager le pire, dit Nina.

- Mais il n'y a rien de tout cela, hein ?, demanda Arika.

- Bien sûr que non !, s'exclama Mashiro. Cette reine douterait-elle de moi ?

- Si c'était le cas, elle nous aurait déjà attaqués, affirma Nina.

- Préparez-vous à partir pour SandBloom dès demain matin, leur ordonna Mashiro. Mais avant, vous allez toutes les deux à Garderobe demander à Meister Viola de nous accompagner en tant que représentante des Cinq Piliers et de l'école.

- YES MASTER !!, dirent en chœur Arika et Nina.

Pendant que ses Otome partaient en direction de Garderobe, Mashiro rédigea une lettre à l'attention de la reine Shizuka.

Quand elles arrivèrent à l'école, Arika et Nina se dirigèrent directement vers le bureau de la directrice.

Dans les couloirs, les élèves les saluèrent en les appelant « Nina onee-sama » et de « Arika onee-sama ».

Lorsqu'elles furent devant la porte du bureau, elles frappèrent et furent aussitôt invitées à entrer. Elles racontèrent à Natsuki ce que leur avait dit la reine.

Natsuki décida qu'elle accompagnerait les deux filles, mais Shizuru insista pour venir elle aussi et elle utilisa comme argument : « je pense que cela fera sûrement plaisir à Ayato si je viens aussi ».

Une fois qu'elles se furent mises d'accord, elles préparèrent leurs bagages et prirent le vaisseau que la reine avait fait affréter.

Une semaine après avoir envoyé la lettre, la reine Shizuka reçut une réponse, qu'elle appréhendait quelque peu.

« Chère Reine Shizuka,

J'ai pris conscience de votre situation dans la lettre que vous m'avez fait parvenir.

C'est avec joie que j'accepte votre invitation, non seulement pour vous soulager de ce malentendu qui, je dois le reconnaître, me trouble tout autant, mais également afin de vous rencontrer afin de mieux apprendre à gérer un royaume. Je suis en effet très jeune et je n'ai, par conséquent, que peu d'expérience.

Afin que vos soldats ne soient surpris lors de mon arrivée, qui devrait suivre de peu celle de cette lettre, je tiens à vous informer que je serais accompagnée de 4 Otome, les deux miennes (le Saphir du Ciel Azuré et l'Emeraude de Neptune) ainsi que de la directrice de Garderobe, Natsuki Kruger (le Cristal d'Argent et de Glace) et de l'un des Trois Piliers, Meister Shizuru Viola (que vous connaissez déjà).

C'est sur cette information que je vous souhaite une agréable journée.

Mashiro Blan de WindBloom

Souveraine de WindCity et de WidBloom. »

Et ce fut quelques jours après réception de la lettre que Mashiro et son « escorte » arrivèrent au Palais.

Le garde de l'entrée lui demanda son nom et le motif de sa visite, Mashiro lui révéla son identité et lui présenta la lettre de Shizuka.

Le garde ne prit, bien sûr, pas cela au sérieux et se prépara à la renvoyer à coup de gifles quand tout à coup, quelqu'un cria dans son dos « ARRETEZ !!! ».

- Meister Ayato ?, dit le garde, surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire là ?, demanda-t-il l'air sévère.

- Cette gamine prétend être la reine de WindBloom.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous prouve qu'elle ne l'est pas ?

- Une enfant ne peut tout simplement pas être une reine. J'ai du mal à croire que ces deux femmes (il parlait de Natsuki et Shizuru) se soit laissées duper par cette gosse.

- Dites-moi, cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes soldat pour Sa Majesté ?

- Tr… tr… trois ans, balbutia-t-il en devinant ou voulait en venir Ayato.

- Et cela vous plaît ?

- Ou… ou… oui.

- Alors si vous ne voulez pas perdre votre place, je vous conseille de les laisser passer.

- A vos ordres.

Grâce à l'intervention d'Ayato, Mashiro et les Otome qui l'accompagnaient purent passer le portail sans autre forme de procès. Cependant, Ayato ne s'était pas attardé à saluer sa sœur et les autres, il avait tourné les talons et avait pris la direction d'un grand bâtiment ressemblant à Garderobe.

Quand elles arrivèrent devant la porte du palais, elles furent accueillies par Konoe.

- Bonjour Votre altesse, je m'appelle Konoe Shirotsuki, je suis l'Otome Quartz du Destin de la reine Shizuka, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer et je serai votre guide du palais jusqu'à ce que la reine puisse vous recevoir.

- Merci pour cet accueil chaleureux, dit Mashiro avec le sourire.

Et Konoe leur fit faire le tour du palais, cela dura une heure, mais le temps fila si vite que le moment de la rencontre entre les deux reines arriva comme si cela faisait deux minutes qu'elles étaient dans le château.

Dans le hall, un garde hurla les noms et grades des invités de la reine. Elles entrèrent dans la salle du trône, la salle était aussi vaste que celle du château de Mashiro.

Quand elles arrivèrent à hauteur du trône, elles firent la révérence.

- Bienvenue à vous toutes dans mon royaume, leur dit la reine en guise de salutations. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage ?

- Oui, mais le seul ennui est que ce fut un peu long, dit Mashiro en espérant ne pas choquer son hôte.

- C'est le plus regrettable, je suis bien placé pour le savoir, le temps qu'Ayato à mis pour revenir de chez vous m'a paru horriblement long.

- Par ailleurs où est-il ?, demanda Natsuki.

- C'est vrai, nous l'avons vu à l'entrée, mais il ne nous a même pas salué, intervint Arika.

- Ayato est le professeur de danse combat de notre école, il n'était à l'entrée que pour s'assurer que vous n'auriez pas de problèmes, problèmes qui sont malheureusement arrivés à cause d'un garde incompétent.

- Ce n'était pas grand-chose, intervint Mashiro.

- Serait-il possible de le voir s'il vous plaît ?, demanda Arika.

- Arika, ne peux-tu pas te tenir tranquille quand on est en présence de personnes importantes ?!, vociféra Mashiro.

- Vous devez être Arika Yumemiya, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Arika Yumemiya, le Saphir du Ciel Azuré, l'Otome de la reine Mashiro.

- La sœur d'Ayato n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet.

Shizuka regarda vers Nina puis vers Natsuki. Sentant le regard de la reine, Nina se présenta et par la même occasion présenta Natsuki.

- Je me nomme Nina Wang, l'Emeraude de Neptune, je suis la seconde Otome de la reine Mashiro. Et voici la directrice de Garderobe et Second Pilier, Natsuki Kruger, le Cristal d'Argent et de Glace.

- Magnifique, venez avec moi, je vais vous emmener voir Ayato à Ferdelance.

Dés qu'elles arrivèrent à l'académie, elles se dirigèrent directement vers le stade où Ayato donnait son cours.

Ayato entraînait les seconde année à la maîtrise du Shift (Technique permettant un déplacement presque instantané). Dés que le cours fut terminé, il se tourna vers la reine et ses invités.

Arika s'approcha de lui, le regard sombre.

- Tu veux me frapper ? Vas-y, lui dit Ayato.

- T'en mériterais une bonne, lui répondit Arika. Tu nous permets de franchir le portail et tu ne viens même pas nous saluer, franchement t'abuses.

- Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends pour m'en coller une ?

- T'as de la chance d'être mon frère, ça t'épargne une beigne.

Malgré sa colère elle lui sauta au cou, chose qui déplut fortement à Konoe qui commençait de s'approcher d'Ayato et d'Arika. Ayato fit un non du doigt à l'attention de Konoe.

Plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent toutes dans le bureau d'Aoko. Ayato n'était pas présent car il lui fallait maintenant entraîner les première année.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, commença Mashiro, votre Général pense que nous aurions retourné Ayato contre vous.

- C'est cela, affirma Shizuka.

- Il est où que je lui colle la beigne que j'aurais dû mettre à mon frère !

- Calme-toi Arika, lui conseilla Shizuru.

- Je peux vous affirmer que s'il est resté à WindBloom, c'est de son plein gré, assura Natsuki.

- Je vous crois, dit Shizuka, et afin de prouver votre bonne foi, je vous propose une alliance, je dirais même un union entre nos deux royaumes.

- J'accepte, dit promptement Mashiro.

Un traité d'alliance fut rédigé et signé par les deux dirigeantes.

Dans l'ombre, le Général Krayg ruminait, rien ne se passait comme il le voulait.

Quelque part, à des centaines de kilomètres de SandBloom, Sosuke tenait captive une jeune fille, il s'évanouit dans la nature et réapparut dans un monde étrangement similaire, mais néanmoins différent, à la dimension des Slaves.

Là se tenait un Seed gigantesque, assis sur ce qui semblait être un trône.

- Master, je vous ai amené une fille qui semble avoir été une Otome.

- Très bien Sosuke. Quel est ton nom, jeune fille ?, demanda le Seed.

- Ça vous servirait à quoi de le savoir !?

- Ne sois pas impertinente, n'oublie pas que ta vie est entre mes mains

- Tomoe Marguerite.

- Je connais ton désir, et je peux t'aider à te venger si tu acceptes de devenir une de mes Otome.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Tu mourras, mais au préalable Sosuke se chargera de ton corps.

- J'accepte, repondit Tomoe, la peur au ventre.

- Bien, Sosuke, apporte-lui une GEM Obsidienne des Enfers. Cette GEM est beaucoup plus puissante que l'Obsidienne des Ténèbres.

C'est sur ces mots que Tomoe redevint une Otome. Elle allait enfin pouvoir tuer Arika.

Prochainement, incertitude sur un sort, des sentiments teintés de doute.

Mai-ZHiME oav 9 : disparition ou mort ? Révélation des sentiments incertains.


	5. OAV 9

Bonne lecture !

Jais no Shikoku

OAV 9 : Disparition ou mort ? Révélation des sentiments incertains.

L'alliance qui unissait à présent SandBloom et WindBloom fut acclamée par les citoyens des deux pays, désormais le nombre d'Otome alliées à la reine Mashiro était immense.

Mashiro, ses Otome, Natsuki et Shizuru séjournaient dans le château de Shizuka.

Arika alla voir son frère dans sa chambre à une heure légèrement avancée de la nuit. Elle frappa.

- Entrez.

- Nii-chan, je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

- Du tout Arika, tu ne dors pas ?

- Non je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.

- Je vois.

- Et toi tu ne dors pas ?

- Je ne m'endors jamais avant le zénith de la lune.

- Pourquoi ?

- Au cas où il y aurait un prolème, on ne sait jamais.

Arika bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Tu ferais mieux de regagner ta chambre.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Je te raccompagne.

Ils sortirent de la chambre, mais derrière eux, dans un coin d'ombre, quelqu'un les observait, des yeux rouges regardaient intensément Ayato. Ce dernier, se sentant observé, tourna la tête mais ne vit rien. Quand ils eurent tourné au coin du couloir, la personne entra dans la chambre d'Ayato.

Arika et Ayato arrivèrent devant la chambre de celle-ci. Il fit une bise sur la joue de sa sœur en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Puis il regagna sa chambre sans se douter que quelqu'un y était entré.

Quand il regagna sa chambre, tout était en ordre, comme il l'avait laissé.

Il éteignit la lumière et se glissa sous les draps.

A peine fut-il couché que des bras l'agrippèrent à la taille. A en juger par ce qui se collait dans son dos, ça ne pouvait être qu'une femme. Il s'apprêta à allumer quand la femme lui dit « STOP, ne bouge plus ! »

Il avait déjà entendu cette voix, douce, chaleureuse. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour savoir qui le tenait.

- A quoi vous jouez, Shizuru ?

- Oups, on dirait que je suis démasquée.

Elle colla sa tête contre son dos, sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte...

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Que va dire Natsuki quand elle saura ça ?

- Elle ne le saura que si tu le lui dis.

- Je croyais que vous n'aimiez que les femmes ?

- Je crois que je tombe amoureuse de toi.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Certaine.

En même temps qu'elle parlait, elle fit descendre sa main un peu plus bas que ne l'aurait voulu Ayato.

- Ça ressemble à ça au toucher ?

- J'espère que vous ne comptez pas allez plus loin ?

- Et si je continue ?

- Et bien, si vous continuez, j'espère que vous ne regretterez pas ce qui se produira.

- Tu aurais aussi bien pu dire que si ça continuait, nous ferions l'amour.

- C'est vrai j'aurais pu. Il essayait de résister à l'envie de se retourner, de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

- Ne résiste pas, personne ne peux me résister sur ce terrain-là.

- Pardon, Konoe.

Puis il se retourna et embrassa Shizuru.

Et pendant qu'il l'embrassait, il se retrouva sur elle.

Elle le regardait fixement, il pouvait sentir le désir parcourir le corps encore vierge de cette magnifique jeune femme.

« Vas-y, je suis prête » lui dit elle.

Il se coucha sur Shizuru et l'embrassa. Pendant qu'il l'embrassait, Shizuru sentit une douleur déchirante dans le ventre, elle serra Ayato de toutes ses forces. Puis la douleur commença à disparaître. Bientôt, cette douleur se changea en plaisir. Puis, ce fut comme si ce petits courants électriques lui traversaient le corps. Et, tout à coup, une puissante envie de crier l'envahit, elle mit l'oreiller sur son visage pour atténuer le son et cria tout le plaisir qu'elle retenait.

Et ils s'endormirent tous les deux nus, l'un contre l'autre.

Dès son lever, le soleil perça à travers les rideaux. Ayato se leva tirer ces derniers afin de ne pas réveiller Shizuru, mais cela ne servit à rien, car à peine eut-il quitté le lit qu'elle s'accrocha à lui.

- Bonjour, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour. Je vous ai réveillée ?

- Non, j'attendais juste que tu te lèves.

Ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait que personne ne devait être au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit.

Ayato alla se laver puis s'habilla pour aller faire son cour.

Dans le palais, la reine Shizuka et la reine Mashiro se dirent au revoir en attendant la visite officielle de Shizuka à WindBloom.

Un an passa, Ayato et Arika s'écrivaient fréquemment, Ayato donnait ses cours, ce qui ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour aller voir sa sœur ; il s'occuppait également de Tessa, qui commençait à devenir plutôt douée.

Lors d'une journée d'hiver, un Seed attaqua Ferdelance. Rien n'avait indiqué qu'une attaque allait avoir lieu. Il était apparut de nulle part.

Il envoya une décharge d'énergie directement dans le mur de l'école, le désintégrant totalement, et désintégrant au passage toutes les élèves ainsi que tous les professeurs se trouvant des les salles de classes.

- Alerte générale ! Ordonna la reine Shizuka

- Que tous les soldats prêts au combat se mettent à leur poste, nous devons défendre le château, ordonna le Général Kraig.

- Et que faites vous de l'école ?, demanda la reine.

- Meister Ayato y est présent je crois non ? Alors ils n'ont pas besoin de nous.

- Comment osez-vous ?

- Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps et des hommes pour eux, vous êtes bien plus importante.

- Konoe, dit la reine en se tournant vers son Otome, va jusqu'à l'école et aide-les.

- Yes, Master.

La reine activa les pouvoirs de Konoe et elle partit pour l'école.

Le Seed détruisait tout sur son passage et pendant ce temps, un autre Seed ressemblant à un gigantesque poulpe s'accrochait au palais et commençait à enfler.

Dans l'école et l'arène, c'était la panique.

- CALMEZ-VOUS !!!!!!!, hurla Ayato. Si vous cédez à la panique, vous risquez de perdre la vie.

- Mais Sensei !

- Restez calmes. Allez vous réfugier dans le parc derrière le stade et ne bougez surtout pas.

Alors que les élèves obéissaient, Ayato se rendit dans le bureau d'Aoko où il la trouva ainsi que Len, Natsumi, Tessa et Konoe.

- Que devons-nous faire pour vaincre ces monstres ?, demanda Konoe.

- Nous devons…

Mais Aoko ne put terminer sa phrase, car le bras du Seed s'abattit sur le bureau.

L'école était définitivement rasée, les cadavres de plusieurs élèves et professeurs gisaient sur le sol, certains étaient carbonisés, d'autre ne pouvaient être décrits.

A la vue d'un tel spectacle, Ayato fut prit d'une violente rage envers le monstre, il materialisa son armure et passa en Zwei.

Le combat était dur, car le monstre arrivait à prévoir les moindres gestes d'Ayato. Alors que Aoko, Len et Natsumi allaient prêter main-forte à Ayato, Konoe emmena Tessa en lieu sûr.

Cependant au château, dans la salle du trône, le Général Kraig était seul avec la reine.

- Vous me semblez bien calme, Votre Altesse.

- C'est parce que je sais qu'Ayato va régler leur compte à ces monstres.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr.

Puis il sortit son revolver et tira sur la reine en pleine tête, il avait prévu son coup en envoyant tous les gardes à l'extérieur. Personne n'entendit le coup de feu. « Bien, maintenant au tour des survivants. »

- Et toi là-haut, dit-il en s'adressant au Seed accroché au palais, tu connais ta mission, tu dois te faire exploser pour éliminer ce royaume. Quand je t'en donnerai l'ordre, tu exploseras, pas avant, c'est compris ?

- C'est très clair, répondit le Seed.

Kraig disparut en se volatilisant.

Au même moment, dans les décombres de l'école.

Konoe emmena Tessa en lieu sûr quand elle fut prise d'une effroyable douleur à la tête, puis une petit Seed (taille humaine) apparut et s'attaqua à Konoe.

A cause de la douleur, elle ne put matérialiser sa Robe et tenta de se défendre comme elle put, mais en vain. Elle esquiva l'attaque du Seed, mais pas complètement puisqu'il lui arracha le bras gauche.

- KONOE ONEE-SAMA !!!, hurla Tessa, les larmes aux yeux.

- La ferme gamine, ton tour viendra quand je me serai occupé d'elle.

Tessa attrapa un morceau de mur et se rua sur le Seed. Elle lui abattit la pierre sur la tête, la réduisant en bouillie.

Elle s'approcha de Konoe, la prit dans ses bras en pleurant.

- ODO-SAMA !!!!! A L'AIDE !!!, hurla-t-elle à l'attention de son oncle.

En entendant Tessa l'appeler au secours, il se rua vers elle et quand il arriva, ce fut pour voir Konoe se vidant de son sang par la blessure que lui avait infligé le Seed.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que le monstre accroché au palais se mit à enfler et à briller pour finalement exploser, rasant toute la ville et tuant les survivants.

Alors que la fumée se dissipa, cinq personnes vagabondaient dans ce qu'il restait de SandBloom.

Ayato titubait, puis il s'agenouilla : il pleurait. Puis il cria : « NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!! »

Tessa se précipita sur lui et passa les bras autour de son cou. Elle aussi pleurait, tout comme Aoko, Len et Natsumi. Tous pleuraient la mort de la reine, des élèves ainsi que des habitants du royaume.

- J'ai échoué, dit Ayato, j'ai été incapable de protéger la reine, les élèves et Konoe, JE NE SUIS RIEN D'AUTRE QU'UN ECHEC EN TANT QUE SERVANT !!!!!

- Non, tu n'es pas un échec, Ayato, lui dit Aoko. Tu ne pouvais tout simplement pas être à deux endroits à la fois, tout est arrivé trop vite.

- Il n'y a que nous qui avons survécu ?, demanda Natsumi.

- Il semblerait, lui répondit Len. Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire maintenant.

- Si, répondit Ayato alors que son regard se durcissait et que ses yeux brillaient d'une couleur dorée, nous pouvons nous venger.

- Et que comptes-tu faire ? lui demanda Aoko.

- Je vais éradiquer tous ceux qui font partie du camp des Seed, jusqu'au dernier.

Il avait dit cela tout en serrant le poing si fort qu'il en saignait.

Il s'approcha du corps de Konoe qu'il avait protégé et retira la GEM Quartz du Destin de son oreille.

A la force de ses bras, il creusa une tombe.

Pendant qu'Ayato s'affairait, les filles cherchaient dans le château, la dépouille de la reine, mais elles ne trouvèrent que la couronne.

Ayato déposa doucement le corps de Konoe dans la tombe et il plaça la couronne dans sa main droite.

- Si l'une d'entre vous souhaite dire quelque chose avant que je ne les recouvre de terre...

Mais personne ne dit rien, les larmes parlaient pour eux.

Ayato recouvrit le corps de Konoe et la couronne de Shizuka de terre avec une infinie délicatesse.

Il activa sa GEM et se servit de son élément pour tailler une pierre tombale.

Il inscrivit sur la pierre :

CI-GÎT LA REINE DE SANDBLOOM

SHIZUKA DE SANDBLOOM

AINSI QUE SON OTOME LE QUARTZ DU DESTIN

KONOE SHIROTSUKI

LÂCHEMENT ASSASSINEE PAR LES SEEDS

PUISSENT VOS ÂMES TROUVER LE REPOS

Ayato se tourna vers Tessa, et lui fixa le GEM de Konoe.

- Elle te revient maintenant, puisses-tu honorer sa précédente propriétaire.

- Merci.

- Bien, il n'est plus temps de nous morfondre, allons à WindBloom.

- Mais cela va nous prendre des années à pied ! s'exclama Len.

- Justement, laissons croire à Sosuke et les Seeds que nous sommes morts.

- Mais pourquoi WindBloom ? Parce qu'il y a ta sœur ?, lui demanda Natsumi.

- Parce que c'est le cœur de l'alliance et j'en conclus que s'ils doivent attaquer un point précis, ce sera celui-là.

- Ayato a raison, intervint Aoko, en faisant croire au monde que nous sommes morts, nous avons de meilleures chances de prendre notre adversaire au dépourvu. De plus, Ayato est toujours le Sixième Pilier, par conséquent nous ne pouvons contester ses ordres et décisions.

Et c'est ensemble, que les cinq survivants du massacre de SandBloom se mirent en route pour un très long voyage en direction de WindBloom.

Pendant ce temps à Garderobe.

- Que se passe-t-il Youko, pourquoi n'avons-nous plus d'image satellite de SandBloom ?

- Je l'ignore Natsuki, les écrans n'affiche plus rien, je peux voir Ealis, Artai, ainsi que tous les autres pays de l'alliance, mais pas celui-là, c'est trop étrange.

- Peut être que le satellite observant SandBloom est tombé en panne, suggéra Shizuru.

- J'espère que non.

- Sensei !, hurla Irina, l'image est revenue !

- Vraiment, dirent-elles toutes en se précipitant vers Irina.

- Mon dieu !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- On dirait que la ville est… détruite.

- Qui est le plus proche de SandBloom ?

- Attendez que je regarde, dit Irina, Juliette onee-sama et Sarah onee-sama.

- Merci Irina.

Natsuki contacta les Deux Piliers et leur demanda d'aller tout de suite à SandBloom verifier la situation.

Quand elles arrivèrent, ce fut pour découvrir ruines, désolation et cadavres.

Sarah découvrit la pierre tombale, mais aucune trace de survivant.

Elles rentrèrent faire leur rapport à Natsuki, qui se chargea de transmettre l'info à la reine et à endurer le chagrin qui allait s'abattre une nouvelle fois sur Arika.

Natsuki était allée faire son rapport à la reine, à la nouvelle, Arika quitta la salle du trône en larmes et s'enferma dans sa chambre, elle pleura toute les larmes de son corps, maintenant, elle était vraiment orpheline. Shizuru elle aussi pleurait, elle se révéla à elle-même ce qu'elle voulait ignorer : elle était amoureuse d'Ayato, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle aimait un homme.

Mais à deux endroits du monde, quelque chose se préparait.

Dans un monde parallèle à celui des Otome se tenait un être dominant tous les Seed. Devant lui se trouvait quatre personnes à genoux : Sosuke, Kraig, un homme dont l'ombre de son seigneur faisait qu'on ne le voyait pas, et Tomoe.

- Tout se met en place, Seigneur Seedus.

- Tu as bien travaillé Kraig, si le Sixième Pilier n'est plus, alors la victoire sera facile, ah ah ah !

- Maître !, dit Tomoe pour qu'il l'écoute.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Tomoe ?

- Si votre plan se déroule comme prévu, me laisserez-vous m'occuper de Saphir du Ciel Azuré ? Je suis la seule ici à la connaître, laissez-la moi.

- Entendu, personne à part toi ne pourra la toucher. Je vais enfin avoir ma revanche sur les Otome.

Et dans un désert situé on ne sait où, les survivants de SandBloom avançaient d'un pas décidé vers WindBloom, la haine et la vengeance guidant leurs pas.

Prochainement, un vide de 5 ans, le désir de meurtre, la soif de sang, un retour d'outre-tombe.

Mai-ZHiME Zwei Rebirth of the Evil.


End file.
